That Unexpected Phone Call - Adopted
by WhatIfYouFly
Summary: "'Did I reach Austin Moon's phone'/'Yes, that's me.'/'I am talking from New York Hospital we have your daughter here, she has been in a car accident.'/ What? My daughter was in a car accident? Wait… MY DAUGHTER! I don't have a daughter!" At 16 Ally got pregnant, left Austin, now 3 years later Austin gets the call that changed his life - he has a daughter! Auslly! Adopted Version!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Ally POV**_

A little plus sign.

That's what the little white stick I was holding in my hands read in front of me. A little pink plus sign that changed my world as he meant one thing:

I was pregnant, with Austin's baby. Austin: my boyfriend of two years, ever since my 14 birthday, Austin my best friend since we were born, Austin the rising superstar.

I was freaking out, how did that happen? I mean yea we did 'it' few weeks ago, but you were protected. And what do I do now? I am only 16 years old!

But I can't have an abortion, never; I don't have heart for it. And I know adoption is out of the question as well, I mean Austin would never agree to send out baby to live with strangers.

I know that if I tell Austin about the baby he would want to keep the baby but it might infect his career and reputation, I mean to be a teen dad won't give him the best reputation. So before I tell him I'll go talk to Jimmy his record liable – Starr Records-owner. He will know what to do, he is like a second father for Austin and me.

 _ **At Starr records, Jimmy's office**_

"Hey jimmy I need to speak with you, it's important, it might infect Austin's career." I said while entering his office.

"Sure Ally, come on in." he said cheerfully but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm pregnant… with Austin's child." I said nervously.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

"Of course! I can't abort and you know Austin, he would never agree for adoption, not that I would agree." I said not nervous any more but more angry than nervous, how can he even think I won't want to keep my own son or daughter?

"So I'm sorry but you have to leave, this can ruin Austin's career." He said sadly.

"Okay I understand, but please don't tell Austin, Trish or my parents why I left; I don't want them to know." I asked pleading.

"No problem, I won't say a thing." He said and then added. "Goodbye Ally."

"Goodbye Jimmy." I said.

That day I pecked all my stuff and left without saying goodbye to no one, not my best friend Trish, not to my parents and not to my best guy friend and boyfriend Austin. I only left a letter for Austin in his mailbox.

I drove all the way from Miami to New York. When I got there I texted Dez, who moved few months before to New York to go to a special school there to learn film producing, and asked what his address was, I assumed it would be easier to make life some where I have someone who I know and trust. Dez was like my brother ever since we met back in kindergarten.

He texted me back and I drove to his place. I parked in his apartment complex' parking lot and went up to his apartment.

I knocked and he open the door with a big smile on his face, happy his 'little sister' came to visit him, but the minute he saw my tears stained face (did I mention that ever since I left Jimmy's office I didn't stop crying, well if I didn't, now you know) his smile dropped and he enveloped me in a big hug.

I was about to say hello when I heard a really familiar voice asks, "Honey who is on the door?"

Dez pulled away I saw the last person I thought I would see in Dez' apartment or call him 'honey'; Trish.

She was wearing a purple dress, make up and earring, as like she was getting ready for a date, I looked over at Dez again and saw he was wearing fancy cloths as well, even though there was a big water stain in the middle of his dress shirt, just where my head was few seconds before.

"Ally, what are you doing here? And why were you crying?" Trish asked me confused and worried.

"Yea what happen? Did Austin do something to you? Because if he did tell me and I'll…" My overprotective almost brother started talking fast and angry, but I cut him off, I didn't want him to think bad on Austin, they are best friends I wouldn't want to ruin that.

"No, No Austin didn't hurt my or did anything." I said.

"So what happened?" Trish asked.

"Dez please don't freak out, but guys I am… I am pregnant." I said nervously.

"What?" They both yell.

"Does Austin know? I'm guessing the baby is his." Trish asked.

"Yes the baby is his but no he doesn't know, I don't want to harm his career." I said then told them about my meeting with Jimmy.

"Wow, well you know you can stay here, right? You don't have to start looking for an apartment or something, you will stay here and I'll help you." Dez said as I finished and said that now I will start looking for a place to live in.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you." I jumped from the couched and hugged the life out of him.

Trish chuckled behind me. "Please don't kill my boyfriend." When I heard that I pulled away.

"Boyfriend?" I asked looking between them, I kinda figured that already by the way she called him 'honey' but I never knew they were dating. "Since when you two are a thing?" I asked them.

They told me they started about 6 month before, the day Dez left. Trish finally realized she had feeling towards him, and the night before he left she went to his house and told him, he kissed her and told her that he has feelings for her two. They decided to keep the relationship a secret. Oh and by the way apparently every time Trish said she has to go to her cousin in New York she was actually going to see Dez.

So all that was 3 years and 7 months ago. They helped me enroll an online high school and change my contact information. They promised not to tell anyone in Miami about everything and they kept the promise.

7 months after that day, I got my beautiful baby girl – "Annabelle Melody Moon" or Anna for short. I named her Annabelle because few weeks before I learned I was pregnant, Austin and I were watching beauty and the beast (I didn't even have to made him watching it with me, he loves this movie) and at some point he said, "If I ever have a daughter I would call her Belle, But I also like Anna. You know what if I ever have a daughter I would call her Annabelle." So I named my daughter the name her father would want. I gave her Melody as middle name because it connect with music which is something we both love. And I gave her his last name because she is his daughter.

Today is her 3 years birth day, and it's also his 20 years old birth day. You see the day she was born was Austin's 17th birth day. I know that if I was still in Miami, she could make an awesome birthday gift, if he had even want her. I mean I don't even know if he really wanted to be a father, he was only 17 when she was born. Though he did get a baby for his 17th birthday, from his big brother and sister-in-law, he got a little niece, Kayla, he loves her to death. She was born on the same day as Anna and after I gave birth to Anna, Dez told my Jen (Austin's sister-in-law) gave birth too, and had a little baby girl. On the next time I sent Austin mail he sent me her picture and told me about her. I hated how I couldn't tell him about our baby girl.

Any way after sending my weakly mail with songs lyrics to Austin I went to wake up Anna, it was 7:30 AM but since it's her birthday and I took my day off to take her to celebrate it, she didn't have to wake up early to go to daycare.

I know you probably wondering what happened for those 3 years. So I will give you a little recap. Well I moved in with Dez and Anna and I still live there, even though he doesn't want me to I help with the payments, for food and bills, I took me about 5 months of begging for him to agree, but I couldn't let him pay for everything. Any way every week I send Austin at least one song, so he won't have to look for a new songwriter. Every time I send him a song, never more, though every time he sends me a replay, saying that he liked the song and asks me why I left and when I am coming back, and every time I find myself writing everything, and even put a picture or two of Anna, then delete it all, I can't tell him, and I know that. Austin asked Dez to find where I was through the mails, though, thanks to that Dez knew, he told him that I used a public computer and I am untraceable.

Any way when I was 18 I graduated from the online high school, and stared to work as a music teacher in the elementary school in our street. I know it's not the best job and I don't get a great salary but we make it work and I love my students.

Trish still gets at least 3 jobs a week, though she is still Austin's manager. She used to visit us at least twice a month but now she is living here in New York, since she and Dez are engaged, yes you read correctly, Dez popped the question about 2 months ago, on their 6 months anniversary of finally start going out in public. To say I was happy for them would be a huge understatement; I was thrilled, though now I am afraid off the wedding, Austin is going to be there and Anna is the flower girl. So I am afraid of his reaction.

The wedding is in 5 months and Trish and Dez are trilled. Now they are in Spain visiting Trish' family. There were supposed to be back yesterday to celebrate Anna's birthday but they missed their flight and they have to wait until today at 11:30AM to catch the next flight. It is okay though, Anna understands, and they promised her they still going to give her presents.

Any way as for Austin, well he is heartbroken, he has been since he found out I left. He never dated again, but thankfully he still has his career and he never self-harmed himself. I wish he could be here, but I know that he can't, it will kill his career. He is 20 now, so on the mail I sent him a happy birthday card along with the weakly song.

Any way I got up and went to wake the birthday girl.

"Wake up baby; we have a special day today!" I told her as I reached her bed to see my angel peacefully sleeping. I bent down and kissed her forehead, then whispered in her ear, "I made you pancakes."

In the minute she heard pancakes she jumped from her bed. I laughed and kissed her cheek, she was just like her father.

"Mommy, what are you waiting for? There are pancakes!" she yelled happy and turned to go out of her room.

"Not so fast sweetie, you need to brush your teeth, wash your face and get dressed. After you do that you can go eat." I said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Kay, kay mommy." She said in her sweat voice. She went to the bathroom and started to get ready. I went to her closet and pulled out her outfit for her to wear.

I took out a dress that looked like a T-shirt and a skirt, the T-shirt was red with a big pink bow printed over it, and the skirt was black with sparkling marks of red and pink on it, then I pulled out a Pink flat rose headband and pink baby shoes with bow and rhinestone, Trish bought it for her 2 months ago **.(1)**

After putting her clothes on her bed, I went downstairs to make her birthday pancakes. I cooked her special pancakes; put 4 on a plate, put on butter and some sugar free spiracles. And 4 candles to make it like a birthday cake.

You must be wondering why sugar free spiracles, well you see when Anna was 18 months old, she was really sick, I didn't know what was going on. She was really thin, and was really weak, she drank a lot of water but was really dry, as she hadn't drink for few hours and was under the sun. So, Dez and I took her to the hospital, there they did some tastes and she was diagnosed with diabetic type 1. I was relieved when they told me actually. At first they thought it was much more dangerous things. And I already knew how to handle with it. Austin's little step sister has it (the adopted her when Austin and I were 7, as they couldn't have more children) and she has perfectly good life. She got an insulin pump so I won't have to inject her every time she eats, she won't have to eat a specific amount of crabs in every meal and that she won't have to eat in specific times. She would have if she didn't have the insulin pump. **(2)**

Anyway, just as I put her orange juice on the table, next to the pancakes, she comes running to the kitchen. She looks so beautiful! Every time I look at her I can see her father; her beautiful, long blonde hair and her big, gorgeous hazel eyes and long eyelashes. Her love for pancakes and her dancing, she is an amazing dancer.

But she did get some things from me, like her nose and smile, her height (she is pretty short, just a bit taller than what I was when I was 3) and her ability to learn fast. She is really smart, and she developed (mentally) really fast, she started to talk when she was 10 months old, and to walk at her first birth day.

There are two things she got from both of us, her love for music and her amazing voice. I used to sing her to bed, and one day when she was about 14 months old (only 4 months after learning to talk) she started to sing with me. That day I cried myself to sleep, from 3 reasons. The first was that I was afraid that my baby grew up too fast, the second that her voice was so beautiful, just like her father. The third was that it made me remember Austin and I still love him, and it was hard.

"Mommy, I finished." My daughter's sweet voice brought me back from my day dream.

"That's good baby, now let's wash your hands and we can go on our special day to celebrate your birthday!" I say and help her out of the chair.

After washing her hands and activated her insulin pump to inject her for the meal, I grabbed my jacket and bag (I got dressed when I woke up) and Anna's bag, and we headed out the door. We got in to the car and I striped her in her car seat. Just as I started the car I heard Anna calling me, asking something I never wanted her to ask.

"Mommy, can we go to daddy for my birth day?" she asked, she knows who her father is, I told her few weeks ago, after she woke up from yet another nightmare, and asked why her daddy didn't want her. I told her that he was famous and that some people might use her to destroy his career. I showed her his pictures though, and I let her listen to his songs, she loves them.

"Baby, I told you, daddy doesn't know you are exists. It's better for all of us." I tell her, chocking on my own tears. "Now, I don't want to hear about him anymore, okay baby?"

"Okay mommy." She said in a sad voice. I know she wants to meet him but it will break her little heart if he wouldn't want her.

After about 20 minutes I was still driving and suddenly I heard beeping. Those beeping meant only one thing, Anna's sensor (an electronic device which check the sugar level in her body every 5 minutes) found her sugar level too high or too low.

"Baby, can you check what is written on your pump?" I ask her. It was in a cute pink case that was hanging on her belt.

"Mommy it says 'under 40' with a straight arrow down." She said, scared. Oh no, she must never be under and she is under 40 and the straight arrow down means that the level gets low too fast. I started looking in my beg for the candy bar I always keep for times like now. I got it and turned around giving it to her. She ate it fast, she knows what can happen if she is too low. Just as I turned back to the rode I saw the lights.

Then everything went blank. All I heard was my baby yelling for me to help her. I heard the sirens, the people yelling.

Suddenly I heard nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Austin POV_**

I am lying in the bed in my hotel room listening to all the songs I wrote for her. It's been 3 years, 7 months, 8 days and 13 hours since I last saw her, and ever since then I barely leave my room, only for concerts and interviews. Now I am at a hotel just because I had a concert here in New York and I was too tired to drive to Miami. I do all of the interviews and concerts even though I really don't want to, not without her, but before she left she left a letter for me begging me not to stop my career, it said:

 _Dear Austin,_

 _I know you don't want me to but I have to leave. Maybe one day I'll come back. I am really sorry I never wanted any of this to happen I never wanted to leave you. I love you, you have no idea how much, but this was something I had to do._

 _But Aus, my love, you have to promise me that no matter how hurt you are, you are not gonna hurt yourself, and you are gonna keep your career, please. If I hear you have harmed yourself I will do the same to myself._

 _You don't have to look for a new song writer, I'll mail you at least one song a week for you to use._

 _I am so sorry and I love you so much. Please move on, find someone else that will love you and you love her._

 _Love always,_ _  
_ _Allyson Michael (understand why I never told you my middle name :)_ **(1)** _) Dawson_

 _P.S Try to move on and find another girl, I promise I won't be angry if I hear you started dating someone else. In fact I would be happy for you, even though I know I will never move on, I will always love you._

I still can't believe she left me, or that her middle name is Michael but that doesn't matter… I really can't believe she left me.

Anyway she kept her promise and sent me an e-mail every week with a song or two. I try to ask her things about herself, and why did she leave but she never answers. She just says that she is good and has a nice life. I have asked Dez to find her location via the mails, but he said he can't that she is probably using a public computer so he can't truck the IP signal. I believed him of course, he is the best at those things.

I didn't start dating again; I never even looked at another girl again. The only girls that I really love (family love) them are my mom, my little sister Lauren (she was adopted by my parents as a baby but for me and my brother, Nicholas, she is our real sister, and we love her and very proactive over her), my sister-in-law Jennifer and my 3 year old niece, Jen's and Nick's daughter, Kayla.

Actually today is her birthday, just like me. She was born on my 17th birthday. Honestly, she was the best birthday gift I could ask for, except for my Ally to come back. Well I better go call Kay to tell her Happy Birthday, she is probably mad at me for not being there on her birthday.

"Hello." Jen answered after two rings.

"Hey Jen, can you put the birthday princess on the phone?" I asked her.

"Hey Austin! Happy birthday!" she said happily.

"Jen you know I love you, but I won't be happy until Ally will be next to me." I said, tears in my eyes already.

"I know honey, I just want to hear your happy voice and see you smiling for real again." She said sadly. "Well here is the birthday girl!" she adds happily again and hands Kay the phone.

"hello?" She asked in a sleepy voice. I guess she just woke up.

"Happy Birthday KayKay!" I said in my happy voice that only Kay can get from me now days.

"Thank you! Happy birthday to you too, Austie!" She said in her adorable baby voice, no longer sleepy.

"Hey Kay, did mommy and daddy gave you the presents I left you?" I asked her. I had left her a huge dollhouse and a cute outfit (Trish helped me with that) that was a cute pink shirt, jeans and a baby pink toddler's doll shoes **(2)***.

"Yup! And I love it!" She said happily. "Thank you!"

"You welcome KayKay! I love you!" I said.

"I love you too Uncle Austin!"

"Okay Kay. I think you need to go… you didn't hear it from me, but I heard that your mommy and daddy planed some special day for you!" I said and I heard her laugh.

"Otay! Goodbye Uncle Austin!" she said and hung up.

As I put my phone on the table it rings again, I guess Kay forgot something.

"Hello."

"Did I reach Austin Moon's phone?" I heard a woman in the other side asking. I hope it's not a crazy fan that somehow got my phone number… though she didn't sound like a crazy fan that somehow got my phone number…

"Yes, that's me." I said.

"I am talking from New York Hospital…" she started, wait New York hospital? Why would I get a call from that hospital? The only ones I know who live in New York are Dez and Trish. And they are in Spain.

"Why are you calling me from New York hospital? No one I know lives there." I asked her, by now I am confused.

"Umm Sir, we have your daughter here, she has been in a car accident and we need you to come here as soon as possible." She said. What? My daughter was in a car accident? Wait… MY DAUGHTER?! I don't have a daughter!

"Umm ma'am, I don't want to be disrespectful, but I don't have a daughter…" I said.

"But according to her birth certificate you are her father, but from your reaction I assume you didn't know about her…"

"No ma'am, umm what hospital did you say she was in?" I asked.

"New York Hospital, and you better hurry to get here, there are some legal forms you need to sign. Please when you get there, go straight to ICU and ask for Dr. Colman." She said.

"No problem, I will be there in 10 minutes, I am not far." I said and hung up.

She said this girl is my daughter, but I don't have a daughter… well not that I know about. I just hope it's not just a sick jock. Maybe her mother just wrote me as the father because I am famous. Well I will go anyway, this little girl might actually be my daughter, but the only girl I ever did 'that' with her, was Ally. Well I guess I'll just go and see for myself.

I called my driver to come and wore a hat and sunglasses so people wouldn't recognize me.

I got in the car and tell the driver where to go and he drove. As we get there, I quickly got out and luckily no paparazzi was there, I guess they didn't follow me last night to the hotel so didn't know I was there so didn't follow me here.

Anyway I got out of the car and got inside the hospital. I went to the ICU and asked one of the nurses for Dr. Colman. She pointed on a young woman who looks like she is in her early thirty.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Colman?" I asked as I reached her.

She turns around and looks at me, and gives me a sad smile. "Yes this is me. Are you Austin Moon? You talked with one of the nurses on the phone earlier I believe." She asked.

"Yea, she said something about a girl you guys believe is my daughter… But I think you are mistaken, as I told the nurse, I don't have a daughter." I said.

"Look Mr. Moon…" she started but I cut her.

"Please call me Austin." I said.

"Okay, Austin, look if I was only counting on her birth certificate I would have ask you to do a paternity test but I know Anna's mom and Anna personally, as I am Anna's doctor. Anyway, I asked about the father when she was 18 months old and was admitted to the hospital the first time and her mom said the father is you. But if you insisted we will do a paternity test." She said.

"She was admitted to the hospital when she was 18 months old?" I say, "Who is her mom anyway? Where is she, she didn't come when you called her to tell her she was in a car accident?" I asked.

"Umm Austin, Anna and her mom were in the car together, her mom is in a coma that's why we called you, if you won't take Anna, she will be sent to the foster care until her mom wakes up, that's if she wakes up." She said sadly.

"Oh don't worry even if I am not her father I won't let a little girl go to the foster care, I know they will send her to foster homes or group homes and the chances she will get a good home are law… but who is the mother anyway?" I asked. There is no way I let anyone be in foster home if I can do something. Lauren was in a foster home, that's how we found her, they were neglected even though she wasn't healthy they didn't see it until my mom (who is a social worker and she told me how most foster parents are abusive toward their foster kidsand neglect them) did a surprise visit and found Laur (who was only 10 months old) on the flour and she was really thin. She took her to the doctors and they diagnosed her with diabetic type 1. When she was out of the hospital my mom adopted her. When Lauren found out she was adopted she was 10, and she just cried, when we asked her why she was crying she said that she was happy crying and that she loves us so much, and thanks to us she now have a good life. Dr. Colman's voice pulled me out of my day dream.

"Maybe it's better if I just show you her mom, then I will take you to Anna's room." she said leading the way to room 27. "This is her room, you can just get inside, I know that the minute you will see her you won't want anyone beside you and her in the room."

"Okay…" I trailed off. I opened the door and went to her side. I look at her, and exams her, she has cast on both her legs, bandages on her stomach, cast on her left arm and bandages on her right arm. Then I looked at her head, she has bandages on her head, she looks so broken. Then I look at her lips and nose she had a breathing mask on but overall they are okay but then I finally recognize the girl. NO!

No it can't be true! This broken girl can't be her!

She **CAN'T** be Ally!

 **Not my Ally!**

But she is Ally, I know it! I can't believe that I finally find her and she might not be alive for long. I fell on my knees and start crying.

"Austin? I know it must be hard for you to see Ally she told me your story, but there is another girl who wants to meet you…" I heard Dr. Colman's voice from the door. Another girl? Who is she talking… oh right my daughter. Wait that means that the girl is Ally's daughter, so that why she left! She didn't want me to know, probably so the press won't know that I got her pregnant at 16. Now I know for sure this little girl is mine.

"Austin?" Dr. Colman tried again.

"Yea." I said and got up. I lean down and kiss Ally's forehead. "Wake up, Als, you need to wake up, I need you. I love you." I whispered. After that I gave her another kiss on the forehead and walked out to see Dr. Colman.

"Okay, are you ready to meet your daughter?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, just follow me." She said and led the way to the Pediatric Department. When we got there, we went to room 26. Before she opened the room, she turned to me and said. "Just so you know, I don't know if Ally told here you are her father and we didn't tell her you were coming."

"Okay, umm is she awake or…"

"No, don't worry she is awake. When the paramedics found her she wasn't in the best shape physically but she was conscious and still is."

"Oh, okay. Good, I don't think I want to first meet my daughter when she is unconscious." I said and she opened the door. She motioned for me to wait out of the room. Probably so she can tell Annabelle that I am here so she won't panic.

"Anna, there is someone here to see you." She said softly.

"Is it mommy? They said I can't see mommy but they wouldn't tell me why." I heard the most adorable voice say. She was excited, I could tell. I wonder why they didn't tell her where Ally is, I am guessing they thought that since she is just 3 years old she wouldn't understand.

"No sweetie, it someone else..." she told her and then turned to me. "You can come in now." She told me and I did as I was told. The minute I entered the room I heard that adorable voice again. This time there was excitement and confusion mixed together.

"Daddy? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Austin POV**

I looked at the bed for the source of the voice and I saw the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen (I hope Kay won't find out, she would be angry with me, I did say she was the most beautiful girl in the world.) sitting on the bed. She had beach blonde hair that reached her belt. She had Ally's little nose and mouth but my big hazel eyes and long eyelashes. She had cast on her left arm and small bandage on her forehead. Wait, she called me 'Daddy' that means she recognized me, right?

"Yes, princess, that's me, daddy. How did you know who I was?" I asked softly, kneeling next to her bed.

"Mommy told me and showed me pictures, and sometimes she let me watch your interviews and shows." She explained in her adorable and sweet voice.

"Okay, guys I am going to leave you two alone." Dr. Colman said and left the room. I got up the floor and sat on the bed next to her.

"Okay princess, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" I asked the girl who I just found out was my daughter.

"Well, my full name is Annabelle Melody Moon, I am three, I love pancakes, and I love singing and dancing and reading as well." She said. I am glad that she loves dancing, singing and pancakes; this little girl is defiantly mine. And most defiantly Ally's, I mean, what little three year old would love reading and talk perfectly as the little girl next to me.

"Well Annabelle, when is your birthday?" I asked. I need to know when my little girl was born.

"Umm My birthday is today, that's why mommy and I were in the car, we were going out for my birthday…" she said quietly. I can't believe it my daughter was born on the same day as me, well the same day 17 years later...

"Really, today? Happy birthday princess, you know today is my birthday too; I am 20 years old today." I said, smiling.

"Thank you, happy birthday to you too, daddy." She said, but she wasn't smiling or even looking at me, she just looked down.

"Hey, why are you looking down, I want to see your beautiful face." I said lifting her face gently with two fingers under her chin, and when I take a good look at her face I see her eyes are sparkling from tears. What why is she crying? "Princess, why are you crying, something hurts? Do you want me to call the nurse?" I asked her, worrying already. I guess the father instincts are already kicking in.

"No nothing is hurting daddy… I am just sed." Seeing her like that, with sad face and tears pricking in her eyes, it just breaks my heart. Even if I just met her, she is my daughter and seeing her sad make me feel hurt, and I just want to make her feel better.

"Why are you sad, princess?" I asked her, tucking a piece of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear so I can see her beautiful face.

"I miss mommy and they won't let me see her!" She yelled, then buried her head in my chaste and started to cry. I just held her there, hugging her tight and make her know I am there for her. After giving her time to let it all out, I pull away.

"DO you want me to ask Dr. Colman if I can take you to mommy's room?" I asked her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, please." She said, sniffing.

"Okay, I will be right back." I kissed her forehead and left the room. As I left the room, I saw Dr. Colman exiting another room, so I went to her. "Dr. Colman." I said as I reached her.

"Yes, Austin, is there something wrong with Anna?"

"Umm no, I just wanted to know if Anna can see Ally?" I asked her.

"It's okay; I didn't want to let her until you came, so you can be there for her, but not for long please. Its 1 PM now and her lunch time is 2, and Ally likes to put Anna to her nap time at 2:30 after lunch. I want her to stay in her normal schedule. It is known that this way her healing process will be quicker. Now, I am sorry, I would have come with you but I have a patient I need to get to." She said and left with a sad smile. Wow its 1PM already! When I got here it was about 11 AM.

"Thank you." I called after her, and then left to get back to my daughter (I really love saying that). As I entered the room she lifted her head from the bed.

"Can I see her daddy?" She asked right as I reached her room.

"Yes, princess you can." I said. Smiling and she was out of the door before I could even blink. "Okay, let's go, but princess. We can't be there for long, in an hour you need to eat and then go to sleep." I added.

"Okay daddy, as long as I can see mommy." She smiled sadly.

"Good princess, now come here." I said, picked her up and sat her on my hip. I walked to Ally's room, though before I opened the door I remembered how Ally looks and her situation. "Hey sweetie, I just want you to know, mommy doesn't look very good, there are bandages on her head, there is a mask on her face that helps bereave and she has cast on her arm. So don't be afraid when you see her like that." She nodded and we entered Ally's room.

I put Anna back on the floor and sat on the chair next to Ally's bed. Anna climbed on the bed and sat next to her mom right arm (which had bandages on but not cast. She took her right hand and held it to her heart. I could see the tears pricking from her eyes.

"Daddy is mommy asleep?" she asked me innocently when she saw Ally's eyes were closed.

"Yes princess, when the accident happened she got hit in her head and now she is asleep until she heals, then she will wake up." I explained her.

"So when is she going to wake up, in an hour, two hours?" she asked, smiling hoping I will say yes and she will have her mom back in few hours.

"I don't know baby, but I don't think she will wake up today, maybe in few days." I explained to her, and I saw her smile fades away. "But remember mommy is strong, she is going to be okay!" I said, though I don't know who I was trying to convince, her or myself. I know I shouldn't think like that but how can I not in her condition?

It's been an hour since we came here to Ally's room and we need to go. After mine and Anna's conversion about when Ally is going to wake up, she just lied next to Ally, and told her quietly about how she met me and how she wants her mommy back. I have to admit when I heard her saying that my heart broke.

"Okay princess, it's time for lunch and nap time." I said and she kissed Ally's cheek and climbed out of the bed. "Don't worry Ally, I am going to take good care of our daughter, I love you." I whispered in Ally's ear and kissed her forehead. Then I picked up Anna who was already tired so she put her head in the crock of my neck and yawned.

"I know you are tired baby, it's have been a long day for you, but you need to eat before nep time." I said and I felt her nodding against my shoulder.

As we reached Anna's hospital room I saw a tray of food on the counter. I sat Anna on the bed and sat on the chair near her bed. Then I put the try in my lap. I cut her food and was about to give it to her when she stopped me.

"Daddy wait, I can't eat without checking my blood first!" **(She is a really smart girl)** She exclaimed. What? Checking her blood? What is she talking about?

"Princess, what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Check my blood, to know what my sugar level is."She explained. Wait sugar level, is she like my sister?

"Sweetie do you have diabetics?" I ask her.

"Yes daddy, type one." She replied. "You know, mommy said I have an aunty who has diabetics like me. Do you know that?" she added.

"Yes I did, this aunty is my little sister, and I know that when she meets you she is going to love you!" I said smiling. Maybe I didn't want my daughter to be sick, but there are things worse, much worse. And hey, like my sister always says, 'diabetics is not a disease, it's a way of life!' **(1)**

"Oh okay, where is your glucometer? Or do you use a sensor?" I asked. Just so you know glucometer is the device the checks your sugar blood level.

"It was in mommy's bag, I think." She said. "I usually use a sensor but they said it was ruined at the accident." She added.

"Okay, I will go to the nurse to have her bag, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I went to the nursed, got Ally's beg and went back to the room. "Okay I got it, so let's check your blood." I said and got the tiny red case ***** , inside I found the glucometer, the test strips (little strips you put one side in the device and on the other you put some blood for it to get tested) and the lancing device (a small device which has a small needle with a cap on so the stabbing in the finger won't hurt **(A/N it really doesn't hurt!)** )

I used the lancing device to draw a bit of blood and put the strip next to the blood so it would draw it and test it. After a second I heard a beep. I looked at the devise screen and saw a number '104'. Greet, that means her sugar level is okay.

I give her the food and program her insulin pump to inject her for it. I was about to feed her when she told me she can eat one her own even though her left hand is broken since she is a right handed. I told her that's great and that I am right there if she needs me.

So since I didn't need to help her by feeding her, I ate a sandwich I bought in a vending machine that was right across from Anna's hospital room. Just as I finished eating, Anna finished as well so I tucked her in bed so she can have a nap.

"Daddy, can you sing to me?" just as I was about to kiss her forehead and tell her goodnight.

"Of course, Bellebelle." I said and she giggled at the nickname. "What song do you want me to sing to you?" I asked her.

"There is this song mommy always sings to me before bed, she said her mommy used to sing it to her." She replied. I know what song she is talking about, Ally thought me it when we were 9 after I hears her singing it to Lauren one time when Ally slept in our house and Nick was babysitting the three of us (both of our parents were out together) and we couldn't get Lauren to sleep so she sang that song and Laur fell asleep almost instantly, after that Nick and I begged her to teach us for the next time she will cry.

"Okay sweetie, I know what song you want." I said started singing.

 ** _"Never Alone"_**

 _May the angels protect you_ _  
_ _Trouble neglect you_ _  
_ _And heaven accept you when its time to go home_ _  
_ _May you always have plenty_ _  
_ _Your glass never empty_ _  
_ _And know in your belly_ _  
_ _You're never alone_

 _May your tears come from laughing_  
 _You find friends worth having_  
 _With every year passing_  
 _They mean more than gold_  
 _May you win but stay humble_  
 _Smile more than grumble_  
 _And know when you stumble_  
 _You're never alone_

 _Never alone_  
 _Never alone_  
 _I'll be in every beat of your heart_  
 _When you face the unknown_  
 _Wherever you fly_  
 _This isn't goodbye_  
 _My love will follow you, stay with you_  
 _Baby, you're never alone_

 _Well I have to be honest_  
 _As much as I wanted_  
 _I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow_  
 _So when hard times have found you_  
 _And your fears surround you_  
 _Wrap my love around you_  
 _You're never alone_

 _Never alone_  
 _Never alone_  
 _I'll be in every beat of your heart_  
 _When you face the unknown_  
 _Wherever you fly_  
 _This isn't goodbye_  
 _My love will follow you, stay with you_  
 _Baby, you're never alone_

 _May the angels protect you_  
 _Trouble neglect you_  
 _And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_  
 _And when hard times have found you_  
 _And your fear surrounds you_  
 _Wrap my love around you_  
 _You're never alone_

 _Never alone_  
 _Never alone_  
 _I'll be in every beat of your heart_  
 _When you face the unknown_  
 _Wherever you fly_  
 _This isn't goodbye_  
 _My love will follow you, stay with you_  
 _Baby, you're never alone_

 _My love will follow you, stay with you_  
 _Baby, you're never alone_

 ** _(2)_**

I finished singing and when I looked at Anna I saw her fast asleep. She looked like a sleeping angel, and I love her so much already. I bent down and whispered, "My baby girl, you're never alone, I promise, I will never leave you, I love you." Then I kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes of me just staring at my beautiful sleeping daughter (Not in a creepy, stalking way, but in a way loving father would look at his child) I got up and went outside to breathe some fresh air. I still couldn't believe I am a father, and really can't believe that this amazing little girl is mine!

I was cut off my thought when I felt my phone buzzing. I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Austin! Are you okay? Why are you in New York Hospital?" I heard my brother worried voice.

"Yes I am okay, but how did you know that I am in the hospital?" I asked him, though I could already guess the paparazzi saw me this morning, showed it on TV, Nick and Jen saw and became worried.

"Paparazzi saw you and they showed you entering the hospital. Jen and I saw it and became worried." My brother said, confirming what I have already guessed. In times like that I hate being famous.

"Don't worry I am okay, I just got a call from the hospital, asking me to come down here." I explained.

"But why? I thought the only people you knew that lived in New York are Dez and Trish and you said that they are out of the country."

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought too but apparently someone else I know lives here, someone I haven't seen for few years." I said.

"Who? Ally?" I heard Jen asks confused, I guess the phone is on speaker.

"Actually yeah…" I replied

"WHAT?" I heard them both ask/exclaim.

"Yeah, apparently Ally has been living here ever since she left Miami." I replied.

"Wait is that means Ally is in the hospital?" Jen asked in her motherly, worried tone. I knew she always loved Ally like a little sister and now she was worried for her.

"Yes, she had a car accident." I said my voice a bit cracking. "She is in a coma."

"Oh my god, Austin I am so sorry, you just got her back. It must be hard for you." Jen said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but I can't show it, apparently when Ally left she was pregnant, and now she, we, have a 3 year old girl." I said.

"What!? You are a father? I am an uncle?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, I found out about 4 hours ago." I said, and I felt the smile forming on my face from the thought of my baby girl.

"Wow, what's her name?" Jen asked.

"Annabelle Melody Moon, though she said everyone calls her Anna." I replied.

"Aww that's an adorable name, and she has your last name!" Jen said happily.

"Yeah, she was actually born the same day Kay was born." I told my happy sister in law.

"Really, how sweet! I am sure Kayla would be happy to find out that she has a cousin and that they share birthday, they are twin cousins!" Jen exclaimed happily.

"Mr. Moon." I suddenly heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw a young nurse.

"I will call you later, the nurse is calling me. Bye guys." I told my brother and his wife.

"Bye!" They said unison and I hung up.

"Did you need something?" I asked the nurse politely. "And please call me Austin; Mr. Moon makes me feel old." I added with a smile.

"Oh okay Austin, I came to tell you that your daughter can be released the day after tomorrow, I just need you to sign some forms and then you will be her official guardian, at least until her mother wakes up.

"Oh okay, sure." I said and followed the nurse to a room where she had me sign temporal guardianship forms and ten minutes later I was Anna official guardian until Ally wakes up. When she does she would have to sign too so we can share custody over Anna.

After that I went back to Anna's room, I sat on a chair next to her bed and just looked at her. She is really beautiful, just like her mom, for me she only has her blonde hair and her Hazel eyes. But she has Ally beautiful face and her height, and she is pretty smart, and she absolutely got that from Ally, because let's face it I am not smart and Ally is a genius.

I really hope Ally would wake up fast, I don't know if I can be a good father to Anna. I would do my best, for Ally and Anna, but I am really afraid that I wouldn't be good and Anna will be taken away from me.

 _Oh Ally, please wake up fast!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Austin POV**

 ** _Two days late_**

So it's been two days since I found out about Annabelle. Ally is yet to wake up but the doctors are optimistic. Though, at least until Ally wakes up, I had to sign a guardianship papers so that Anna can stay with me.

But the good news is that today Anna is being discharged from the hospital and I can finally take her home. Since my house is in Miami and I think Anna needs some familiarity, I decided to take her back to Ally's apartment for the time being. Nick and Jen wanted to meet her but I told them that they should come after we get settled in in Ally's apartment.

"Daddy, I'm ready." I heard the sweet voice of my beautiful baby girl. She was dressed in new cloths I bought for her, since the ones she wore the day off the accident were destroyed with blood from her arm. Now she is wearing a Mini mouse short sleeve cotton light blue hoodie and short demine pants, and white sandals with a blue flower on them **(*)**.

"Okay princess, do you want to stop at mommy's room before going home?" I asked her softly. For the past two days, every day after waking up and eating breakfast, Anna would ask me to take her to 'mommy's room'. There Anna would talk to her about everything and nothing and every night she would ask to go again and kiss Ally goodnight. Now it's 4PM and she already went in the morning, but I thought that, since we won't be here anymore, she would want to see her.

"Yes daddy, I want to tell her that I am going home and I won't be here tomorrow morning to tell her good morning." She answered.

"Okay, than come on." I said and took her hand and we walked together to Ally's room.

She still had the tube that's helps her breath and those who monitor her breathing and heart. I lift Anna up to the bed and sit her next to Ally's head. Then I sat on the chair that was in the room.

"Hey mommy, Dr. Col said that I can go home today!" She said excited, but then her smile fell. "I just wish that you could have come home too but Dr. Col said that you have to wake up first. I love daddy but I miss you mommy!" I wasn't to hear you sing to me again, please wake up! I need you mommy!" She said her voice breaking slowly until it completely breaks at the end, and I could see the tears in her eyes starting to fall slowly.

I couldn't stand it, so I got up from where I was sitting and took my baby girl in my arms. I held her tight and rocked her back and forth until she relaxed.

I put her down again, and climbed on the bed. She put her little face to Ally's hear and whispered (loudly) "I love you mommy!" and then kissed Ally's cheek.

She climbed out of the bed and went to sand by the door, waiting for me to come to take home.

"Can you go sit outside for a second baby? I just need a minute with mommy. After it I will come take you home." I told her softly.

"Okay daddy." She said sweetly and we out of the door to the corridor.

I sat on the edge of Ally's bed and took her hand. ""Please wake up fast, our daughter needs you, _I_ need you! I am not sure if I can be a good father without you, but I promise I will do my best, I won't let either of you down. You two are the two most important people in my life!" I said and kissed her forehead. I caressed her cheek and got up to go Anna but when I got to the room's door I turned around and got back to the bed, leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "I am sorry but I had to try, I love you so much!" I wiped the tear I that slipped from my eye and went outside to see Anna sitting on a chair next to the door with her teddy bear, hugging it for dear life.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go home?" I asked her, caressing her long, wavy blonde hair.

"Yes, daddy, I am." She said softly, getting up from the chair.

"Good, let's go." I said putting my hand out for her to take. Once she took my hand we made our way to my car. I sent my driver back to Miami after finding out about Anna since he was hired only to take me to New York ( I hate flying so I always use a car as long as the place I need to get to is inside the US. And lacily my car has a car seat I bought for when I take Kayla out. As we got to the car I strapped her in the car seat and got in the driver seat. Dr. Colman gave me Ally's address so I can take Anna there and I got the keys from Ally's purse. I put the address in my GPS since I don't really know my way around New York and started my way to Ally's apartment.

When we got to the address I got from Dr. Colman I saw it was an apartment complex. I looked at the review mirror only to see Annasound asleep.

I got out of the car, took Anna's beg first putting it over my shoulder, then I got her out, holding her in my arms, she stirred a bit but then just put her head in the crock of my neck and fell asleep again. After making sure she is still a sleep and that she is secured in my arms I locked the door and walked to the building's entrance.

I got in to the building and went up to the elevator, just as I got to the elevator its doors opened and a woman who looked in her mid-seventies got out of it. She had some heavy looking bags with her and I felt bad for her and decided to help her.

"Good After noon ma'am, would you like some help?" I asked the lady.

"Oh thank you young man, but you have a little girl sleeping in your arms; you should go put her to bed." The lady said kindly. I was confused for a second, 'what little girl?' but then I remembered Anna, hoe I could forget about her, I don't know.

"Oh don't worry ma'am, I can just put her on the couch help your and then get her upstairs." I said after I saw a couch that was in the complex' lobby. I could see that she is about to protest, but I can't an old lady carry those heavy looking begs when I can help her. "I promise you, it's okay, I want to help you." I said and walked to the couch, I put Anna there and she stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. When I put her on the couch I put her lying on her back, so her face was now visible.

The old lady came closer to look at my baby girl. I saw her facial expression turning from confusion to shock and then it turned to anger. I was just about to ask what was wrong when her purse collided with my face. She just smacked my face with her purse!

"What the hell?" I asked her shocked. Why did she do that?!

"Why do you have her? Where is Ally? Where is her mother? What did you do to her?" She yelled at me angry. Then I finally realized what happened, she probably knows Ally and Anna, and for the past two days they haven't been home, and now I come, a man she doesn't know with the little girl, but without the mother. She probably thought I did something to Ally and kidnaped Anna or something.

"No, ma'am, please you got it…" I started but got cut off by the sound of Anna's cry. I turned to her and picked her up. "Baby, why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her softly, totally forgetting about the old lady.

"Ye…yes a b..bad dream." She says sobbing. It was so hard watching her crying, I really felt my heart breaks.

"Oh sweetheart, it was just a bad dream, just a dream. Everything is okay baby girl, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." I told her softly, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back gently to help her calm.

"What is going on here?" I suddenly heard the old lady ask. Anna probably heard her too, since she lifted her little head from my shoulder and looked back to see the old lady.

"Sara? *Sniff* what are *Sniff* you doing?" Anna asked the old lady, Sara, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes using the back of her hand.

"Anna, honey, who is this man? Why are you with him? Where is your mommy?" Sara asked my baby, about me.

"Sara, this is my daddy, Austin! And I am with him because mommy is sleeping and she won't wake up." Anna, who stopped crying and sniffing, answered Sara.

"What do you mean 'sleeping'? Where is she?" Sara asked Anna.

"She is in a coma, she is at the hospital." I answered for Anna. "Now I am sorry, but it's late, and I need to get her upstairs for dinner and to get her ready for bad."

"Oh, okay, are you two staying in Ally's apartment?" she asked and I nodded. Anna just stayed quiet. "Okay, I guess I will stop by sometime during the week." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, have a nice evening." I said and went to the elevator with Anna by my side, holding my hand.

"Good night Sara!" Anna said sweetly and waved her while we were waiting for the elevator.

"Good night sweetheart," Sara said smiling at my little girl. "Have a nice evening too Austin." She then said looking at me.

The elevator reached the lobby and we got in. I pressed Ally's floor and we waited for the elevator to reach the right floor and for its doors to open. As it did, Anna took my hand and led me to one of the doors. The door she led me to has a wooden welcome sign the said – "welcome to our little castle – Ally & Anna."

I used Ally's keys and opened the door. As I opened the door I saw a nice looking apartment, it wasn't small, but wasn't too big either it was perfect for a small family, family - Ally, Anna and I, this can be perfect.

I just wish Ally will wake up fast, and that WHEN she wakes up she will take me back.

"Daddy?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Anna's voice.

"Yes baby?" I asked her, looking down at her.

"You're staring at the wall for a long time." she giggled.

"Oh... Well do you want to show me around?" I asked her and she nodded smiling.

She took my hand and started pulling me all around the house and telling me what each room is.

She showed me the living room that has Brown fabric couch and a wooden coffee table. Then she showed me to a small kitchen, that's has a small light brown wooden circle table with four chairs around it.

After those she showed me the dining room that has the same table and chairs that I saw in the kitchen only in the dining room the table is square shaped, it's bigger and there are six chairs around it.

Then she showed me the bathroom and then home bedroom pranks her bedroom is everything you would expect from a three years old girl, only in purple and not pink. There are light purple painted walls with pink and red flowers pattern on one wall, light purple sheets with baby pink and light purple stripes sheets for her duvet, and about a dozen of staffed animals one her bed. On one coroner there is a big doll house that I recognized since Dez and Trish bought the same thing to Kayla last year for her birthday (only it brook, so I bought Kay a new one this year), which is really weird because if they knew about Ally and Anna they would have told me, right? Anyway there were also bunch of princess dolls and Barbies in a box next to the house and in side of it. Aside from that she has a bean bag that its color is a bit darker shade of purple from her sheets.

On the other side of the room she has the thing I liked the most about it. She has a red rug (that looks a lot like the red carpet that celebrities, including myself, walks on on special events.) and one the other side of the rug there is a plastic microphone stand and a small real acoustic guitar.

"Do you know how to play guitar princess?" I asked her once I saw the guitar.

"Umm not really… mommy bought this guitar for me only few days ago, she promised she would teach me to play after my birthday!" she said, her voice cracking, and at the end she brook down crying, tears streaming down from her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh baby! Come here." I said and picked her up, she immediately warps her arms around my neck. "Please don't cry I hate it when you cry, it makes me want to cry." I said rubbing small circles on her back with my left hand while holding her with my right arm, sitting on my right hip. "You don't wanna see daddy cries, now do you?" I joked, trying to get a hint of a smile from her, and I did.

"No." she said and giggled a bit, forgetting that she just cried a second before.

"Good, so what do you say, do you want some dinner?" I asked her changing the subject. She nodded against the crook of my neck, were her head is in. but she doesn't let go from my neck.

I walk with her in my arms to the kitchen and start making omelets. I would have make pancakes but it was late and I wanted Anna to eat, bath and go to sleep, and making pancakes take time.

After Anna and I finished our dinner, I took her to the bathroom and helped her shower, and then helped her put on a cute 2-piece tee and pants pajamas set, the shirt is white with a mini mouse drawing on the front and red short sleeves, the pant are long, red and have different drawings of hearts, bows and purses on them **(*)**.

Just as I tucked her in her bed I heard knocking on the front door, I kissed Anna's forehead and went to see who was at the door. As I opened the door I was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" all three of us yelled together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Austin POV

"What are you doing here?" All three of us exclaimed together.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? That's my house!" Dez said angry.

"Wait, what? This is your house? I thought that's Ally's..." I trailed off confused.

"it is, you see used to be mine too, we lived here together up until Trish and I moved in together." He replied. "But what are you doing here? And where is Ally?" He continued asking and trying to look behind me into the apartment. Trish just stayed quiet.

"Why don't you do come in, there is something I need to tell you guys." I said, moving from the doorway so that my childhood best friends can come in.

"Austin, what's going on, why are you here? And where is Ally and An..." Dez started asking as we sat on the couch but stopped before saying Anna's name.

"Guys, I know about Annabelle, and she is asleep so don't yell or make any loud noises." I said.

"How do you know about Anna? And where is Ally?" Trish asked. How I know? How do they know? And why they didn't tell me about Ally and Anna?

"It's a pretty long story. So don't interrupt me in between, okay? And after I want you two to tell me how you knew, as you always told me you have no idea where Ally is or why she left." I asked. And they both nodded. "Okay, so since I had a concert here in New York three days ago, I stayed at a hotel for the night and meant to go home, to Miami, the next day." I started explaining about was cut off by Dez.

"What does your concert has to do with Ally and Anna?" Dez asked annoying. What has gotten in to the red hair? Why does he act like that? Like the fact that Ally is not here is my fault!

"Didn't I just say it's a long story and don't interrupt me?" I asked rhetorically, glaring at him. "Look let me finish and then ask your questions." I said still glaring at him.

"Baby, relax, let Austin speak." Trish said quietly to her annoyed fiancé.

"Fine, you were saying?" he said signing.

"Since it was Kayla's birthday the next day, I called her in the morning to wish her happy birth day, I hung up. Less than five seconds after I hung up it rang again, I picked it without looking at the caller ID, thinking it's probably Kay or her parents. But when I answered, I heard some unfamiliar voice, a woman's voice. I asked her why she called and who she was.

"She said she is a nurse from New York Hospital, and that and that she is calling me because my daughter was brought to the hospital." I continued explaining, but then they both cut me off.

"ANNA IS IN THE HOSPITAL?!" they yelled together. I just ignore them and continue with my story. I already told them that she is in her bedroom, but I guess they didn't listen.

"When I got there, I try to explain them that there must be a mistake, that I don't have children. But then and doctor named Dr Coleman came to me and told me she knows, Anna's mom and that she told her that I was the photo. Then she took me to the mother room, I got in and saw Ally there, she had wires attached to her and bandages. When I saw her I knew for fact that the little girl was mine .

"Anyway when the doctor finally got me to walk out of the room she took me to Anna's room. When I got there on a recognized me immediately, apparently Ally told her about me. "Anyway this afternoon Anna got discharged and besides a broken arm she's okay." I finished.

"What about Ally, where is she? And where is Anna?" Dez asked shocked.

Anna is in her room, asleep. And Ally... Well she's still in the hospital. I answered.

"Why is she still there?" Trish asked quietly, she's changed a lot, she is much more quiet than usual.

"She is in a coma, guys." I answered quietly.

"WHAT?' Dez yelled.

"Shhh! Anna's asleep!" I hissed at him."Sorry, but, she is in a coma? What happened? Why were they in a coma?" He asked quieter.

"A car crash, from what they told me, Ally wasn't looking for second on the road and as she passed on a green light, some drank guy came from the left and crashed her car's left side." I explained.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dez asked quietly, stroking his fiancé's hair, trying to calm her down as she started crying while I was telling them what happened.

"Look since Anna was sitting on the right side her injures are minor, but since Ally was on the left, hers were greater. The doctors told me that the fact she didn't die on impact was rare, in 95% of those kinds of car crashes, the driver dies on impact." I started. ""But the doctors are optimistic; they said that if she survived the crash she will be okay, physically." I answered quietly.

"Physically? What about mentally?" Trish asked as she succeeded in controlling her sobs.

"They said that until she woke up they can't know if there is and brain damage." I explained. It was really hard talking about Ally as it only brought to my head the image of Ally lying defenseless in that hospital room.

"And Anna, is she hurt?" Dez asked me with a strange tone, it was concerned, but not the concern he had when he was talking about Ally. His tone held the concern of father not the constrain of the kid's parents' friend should have.

"Like I said before, she only has a broken arm. She had some bruises on a good arm and legs and her sensor was destroyed. But the bruises are mostly gone and Dr. Coleman said that she would speak with the sensor's company to give her a new one." I explained.

"Is she in her room?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, but she's really tired, she fell asleep on the way, I only got her to stay awake for dinner and bath but the minute I put her in bed and she was out like a light." I answered.

"I just want to see her, I really missed her while we were away." She said, got up from the couch and she went the way to Anna's room.

"Ally is in New York hospital, right? Dez asked after the Latina had disappeared in my daughter's room

"Yes." I answered. "But I think visiting hours are over."

"Well, I'll go tomorrow morning after dropping Anna daycare." He said. Why would he take her? What does the fact he goes to the hospital has to do with Anna?

"What do you mean 'why'? I want to see Ally." He said.

"I didn't mean why are you going, I meant why would you take Anna to daycare when you go the visit Ally?" I said voiced raised a bit. "Why not? She can't be by herself, and I don't think she would want to go back to the hospital so soon." He said calmly. What? Why would she be alone? I am here.

"First, Anna will probably want to see her mother. And second, why do you say she will be alone, I am here, aren't I?" I said, getting angry.

"Well, even if she wants I don't think it's really healthy for a three year old to be in a hospital if she doesn't have to." He started. "And, what you? You are not gonna be here tomorrow. You are just going to leave, now that Trish and I are here, you don't have to stay here anymore, you can just go back to your life, and forget everything that happened. It's not like you have a reason to stay here. I am sure you waited for an opportunity like this since you got the phone call." He continued.

What? Nothing to be here for? Go back? Forget everything? That's what he thinks of me, that I am a heartless jerk who would just turn his back on his child on the most difficult time. I would never do that, even if Ally was okay, I wouldn't have turn my back on them, they are my family, and I love Anna already, and of course I love Ally, I loved her since I was eight, even if twelve years have passed, I am still in love with her.

"Daddy, is that true, you are just going to leave?" I suddenly heard from behind me, just as I was about to tell Dez that he is wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **No One POV**

 ** _10 minutes before_**

The Latina got up from the couch she shared with her fiancé and left him and his best friend and went to her best friends' daughter's room. When she got there she took a deep breath and opened the room's door.

As she got in the room her eyes went straight to the little girl on the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the little girl with a cast on her arm trusting from side to side, tears silently streaming down her closed eyes.

She went to the girl's bed and gently, by stroking her long hair and talking softly, woke her up. "Anna, sweetie, wake up, it's just a dream, just a bad dream." She said softly, stroking her little niece's hair.

"Aunty Tish?" Anna asked quietly. The aunt's heart broke as she heard the sadness and hurt in the girl's voice. Although the corner of her mouth rose a bit at the sound of her niece calling her 'Tish', when the little girl was a baby she couldn't pronounce the 'R' in Trish so she called her Tish, and for some reason it stuck.

"Yeah, that's me kiddo." She told her, gently wiping the tears from Anna's face, and kissing her forehead.

"Tish, I had a bad dream!" She said, starting to cry again. Her cries were so quite the two men in the living room didn't hear her.

"Aww, it's okay sweetheart." Trish said softly, picking her up so she can hug her and help her calm, like she saw her best friend, the girl's mother, doing so many times before.

"I want daddy!" Anna said, pushing herself from the shocked aunt. Trish thought Anna would want her mom but not Austin, she only knew him for a couple of days, and she couldn't have attachedto him so fast, could she?

"Umm, he is in living room." Trish said putting the girl on the floor.

As Anna walked to the living room she could hear voices which she recognized as her father's and her uncle's.

As she entered the living room, ready to cry in her father's arms, she heard something that broke her heart.

"What you?you are not going to behere tomorrow. Trish and I are now here, you don't have to stay here anymore, youcan just go back to your life, and forget everything that happened. It's not like youhave a reason to stay here. I am sure you waited for an opportunity like this sinceyou got the phone call."She heard her uncle tells her father.

"Daddy is that true? You are just going to leave?" She said as she entered the living room, unseen by the two men, the hurt, confusion and betrayal she felt as she what her uncle said, clear in her voice.

 **Austin POV**

Upon hearing Anna's voice we both turned our heads to see my baby girl standing in the living room entrance, tears streaming down her face, her eyes puffy and red. Her good arm was holding a tiny purple teddy bear. 'What happened?' that was the only question on my mind when I saw her like that.

"Hey monkey, come here, I missed you!" Dez said softly, knelling and opening his arms for a hug. Wow, the changes in his personality are so quick, it's amazing.

"Hey uncle Dez, I missed you too, but not now!" She said not looking at Dez but at me. "Daddy is that true? You are going to leave me?" she asked, her voice full of hurt and confusion.

"Baby girl, no, of course not!" I said, coming to her, kneeling in front of her, and putting my large hands on her tiny face, wiping away the tears. "I promise you. I'll never leave you, Dez made a mistake." I told her softly looking straight in to her eyes. "I love you, you are my little princess." I told her, and kissed her hair.

"I love you too daddy." She said smiling and kissed my left cheek.

"Look Austin, it's not like you are Anna's real father, I am." Dez said as Anna pulled away. Wait, hold it! What does he mean by that? I am not Anna father? He is? I know I am, it's my name on the birth certificate, I was Ally's boyfriend when she got pregnant, heck, when you look at Anna you see a mini-me only with girl features.

"What do you mean you are my daddy, uncle Dez?" she asked.

"Anna…" Dez started, but was cut off by Trish, who stayed so quiet until then, that I didn't even notice when she came in to the room.

"Dez, what's going on? Why did you just say that? We all know that Austin is Anna's father! It's his name on her birth certificate, he was Ally's boyfriend when she got pregnant, heck, when you look at Anna you see a mini-Austin only with girl features." She said, as if she could have read my mind,all that I thought. From her voice and facial expression that she was pretty annoyed with him,

"Listen, when Ally found out she was expecting, she came to me. Every ultrasounds she had to go to, I took her. I was there to help her along her pregnancy, I was there when she found out she was having a girl. I was there when she felt Anna's first kick. I was the one she called when her water broke and I was the one to take her to the hospital. I was the one who held her hand and got his own broken. I was the one to cut her umbilical cord and the first to see her.

"I was the one who took Anna to the hospital when she got sick and got diagnosed. I have been acting as Anna's father ever since Ally showed up in my apartment almost four years ago. Now that Ally can't take care of Anna, it's me who should take her in. I practically raised her for the past 3 years!" Dez yelled. NO he doesn't get to do that, he can't say that! He can't use the fact I wasn't here to be a factor, I wasn't here because I didn't know! Wait why am I saying it to myself?

"NO! You CAN'T say that! It's not my fault that I wasn't here! ALLY left me! I asked you to help me find her via the emails she sent me, but YOU said you can that the emails weren't traceable, that they were from a blocked IP ort something! YOU lied to me and even thought you both KNEW neither of you told me!" I yelled at him angry.

"If I had known I would have jumped on the first plane to New York to be here with them! Do you think I like that fact I wasn't there for my daughter's birth? Her first word? Steps? I hate the fact that my baby was in the hospital in only 18 months old and I wasn't there, I was performing in some club. All of those have been killing me from the inside ever since I learned about her." I kept on saying, only my voice wasn't as strong, and there wasn't anger in it anymore, only hurt and saddens. "But you know what kills me the most?" I asked my voice only a bit louder than a whisper. "The fact that only reason I know is for the fact that Ally is hurt." I finished and broke down; I was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to my chest and my head on my knees.

Suddenly I felt two small arms around my neck, one had a cast on. "Please don't cry daddy, I love you, and Mommy love you too! She told me!"I heard my baby girl say, while hugging me tightly. I lifted my head from my knees, and wrapped my long arms around her tiny body, hugging her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Thank you Bellbell, I love you too, I just really don't like it that I wasn't for you and your Mommy all this time." I told her while running my hand through her long blonde hair.

"But you are here now, and that's all that matters! "My daughter said, everytime I hear her speak I can see more and more of Ally inside of her,just like Ally at the age of three Anna speaks floaty, mostly without gremmer mistakes, like most kids at this age, and she is as smart as her mother if not even smarter.

"Have anyone ever tell you you are just like your mother?"I asked her, as we pulled way from embrace.

"Yup I get that a lot. "She said, giggling, which was like music to my ears.

"It's true. Anna's just like you on the the outside, but on the inside, she is a mini Ally."Trish said smiling softly. "A perfect combination, especially in her musical talent, considering that she can dance and act like her dad, write music like her mom, and sing and play like both her parents."She added.

"Yeah a perfect Austin&Ally. " Dez said and I could hear a bitter tone in his voice. "But I still think that until Ally wakes up Anna needs to stay with me."he continued.

"No she doesn't,she needs to me with his her father, and that's me. "I said, the sadness no longer in my voice, the anger was back and it filled my voice.

"No! I am more of her father than you!"he yelled back.

"I am Anna's father!"

"You have never been here, how can you be her father?"Dez yelled back.

"It wasn't my fault I wasn't here! And it doesn't change the fact that I am her father!"I yelled back.

"STOP IT!"Just as Dez was about to open his mouth he was cut off by both Trish and Anna yelling at us to stop fighting.

"Trish can you please tell Dez that I am Anna's father and she needs to be with me?"I asked the latina.

"No! Don't go and make fiancée turn on me!" Dez yelled at me, angry.

"Don't Dez, Austin is right, he is Anna's father, not you." Trish told Dez. He was about to protest but she put her hand up to stop him. "Don't even try to protest. Yes, for the past three years and some months you were here to help Ally with Anna and Austin wasn't, but we all know it wasn't his fault, nor it was Ally's or ours. The only one you can blame is Jimmy, and we both know that!" Trish said to the angry redhead. She kept talking to him but I didn't listen, all I could hear in my head is 'it was Jimmy's fault' what did she mean by that? What does Jimmy has to with all of that?

"What do you mean Jimmy's fault, what does he have to do with Ally's leaving?" I asked.

"Look Anna should be in bed by now; it's late, go put her down and I'll explain everything after." She told me, looking at half asleep Annabelle.

Ok I said and picked up Anna who instantly wrapped her arms (even the casted one) tightly around my neck. I made sure I held her good, so she won't fall and headed to her bedroom, and put her to sleep.

After putting her in the bed and tucking her in, I leaned in and kissed her forehead and then turned around wanting to go back out to the living room, but her voice made me turn around and go back to her bed.

"Daddy, what did Dez mean when he said that he was my daddy?"

"I don't know princess, but no matter what he or anyone else for that matter says, I'll always going to be here with you, and be your father, forever." I told her, by now I was sitting on the upper edge of the bed, next to her head.

"So that means you are never going to leave me, right?" She asked me, hope filling her voice. "Because you are my daddy and I don't want you to go!" She added, and pride filled me, she wants me in her life! Even thought I wasn't here up until the crash she still wants me on her life.

"I won't leave you until you tell me to leave, okay? I don't think I would be able to leave even if you beg me too, you are my little Bellbelle." I told her smiling a small smile as I ticked her belly a bit and she giggled.

"I'll never ask you to leave! I love you, Daddy." She told me, still giggling from the previous tickling.

"I love you too princess." I told her softly kissing her head. "sweet dreams." I said and just as I was about to get up she pulled my hand and asked me to song. Of course since I can't tell her no, and there is no point in doing so, so I started singing her 'Never alone' the same one I sang to her in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Trish POV**

"Dez, what's up? Why are you acting like that?" I asked my fiancé as I saw my blonde best friend disappears in to his daughter's room.

"Trish how can you be on his side? He knows nothing about being a father!" He told me, annoyed, but quietly so the Moons won't hear.

"Where did you bring that from? Have you ever seen him with kids before?" I asked harshly, though I didn't wait for an answer, I just kept on lecturing him. "Because I did, with the kids that's coming to the 'meet and great's, and those who meet him outside, and most of all with his three years old niece. Every time Nick and Jen need to go somewhere and Kayla needs someone to watch her Austin would be the first to volunteer, he even postponed a show once because Kay was sick and her parents were out of town, Austin didn't want her to stay only with Lauren when she is sick, as he was afraid something would happen while they were alone and he was singing on a stage. He is an amazing uncle, and now, just seeing how he talked about Anna and how, when Anna woke up from a nightmare and saw me there she asked for her daddy, not mammy, not uncle Dez, daddy, I know Austin is an amazing father." I told him, glaring. I love Dez, I really do, I wouldn't have accepted his proposal in marriage if not, but for some reason he became really territorial over Ally, and it's really pissing me off and I hate it. You know maybe its Anna he is territorial over, which can come from what happened the year before to _him_ …

"But Trish…" He started but I cut him off.

"No Dez, you don't believe that Austin is right to be a father? Come with me." I told him getting up from the couch. I walked to Anna's room, with Dez following me.

As we reached the room we heard Austin and Anna talking so we just stood in the doorway, watching them silently.

"I don't know princess, but no matter what he or anyone else for that matter says, I am always going to be here with you and be your father, forever." Austin told Anna, he was sitting on the upper edge of the bed, next to her head.

"So that means you are never going to leave me, right?" She asked him, and I could hear hope filling her voice. "Because you are my daddy and I don't want you to go!" She added, and a small smile formed on my lips, she wants him in her life! Even though he wasn't here up until the crash she still wants him on her life. I looked at Dez from the corner of my eyes, he had a stoned face, there was no emotions in his face, what so ever, but I could see something in his eyes, though I couldn't figure out what it was, I had a feeling it was jealousy, which contributed to my theory it has to do with _him_.

"I won't leave you until you tell me to leave, okay? I don't think I would be able to leave even if you beg me too, you are my little Bellbelle." Austin told his baby girl smiling a small smile as he tickled her belly and she giggled.

"I'll never ask you to leave! I love you, Daddy." She told him, still giggling from the previous tickling.

"I love you too princess." I told her softly kissing her head. "Sweet dreams." He said and just as he was about to get up she pulled his hand and asked him to sing to her. Of course Austin started singing her. He sang a song I knew very well as it was the same one Ally used to sing to her every night ever since she was born - 'Never alone'.

I felt that we were interfering a father daughter moment, so I grabbed Dez' hand and pulled him back to the living room, his face still stoned and even his eyes didn't show emotions anymore.

"You see? Austin is amazing with Anna, HIS daughter." I said as we reached the living room. "Trish, just leave it okay? I am sick of this al thing already; I just can't wait for Ally to wake up so she would tell you that Austin is no more than a sperm donor in Anna's live, and I am much more than an uncle to her." He said harshly.

"You know what, I know Ally would never say that, you know how many times she wanted to tell him but couldn't because of jimmy and her love for Austin." I replied. "Is it about him? Is it about…" I started to say, asking him if my theory was correct, but I was cut off by Austin coming in the living room, announcing that Anna is asleep.

"So, Anna is asleep, now can you please tell me what happened the past three years, seven months and eleven days. Well what happened the past three days I know, but you get what I mean." He said, sitting on the arm chair, looking at Dez and me, waiting for us to start.

Since Dez was being a stubborn idiot, I started telling him everything, Dez feeling in the parts I didn't know.

I started by telling him about the day Ally came to Dez' apartment crying and what she told us that jimmy told her when she went to see him after finding out she was pregnant.

Since I was in Miami the day Anna was born, Dez filled up the part of the birth, how Ally made him taking her to the hospital without water breaking or contractions but the feeling it was time. Her feelings were true; the minute she went to talk to the nurse to call her doctor and midwife, her water broke.

He told him that the only people in the room while the birth were Ally, her midwife, the doctor and Dez who held her hand, but looked only at Ally, not wanting to disturb her privacy. He said that Ally didn't feel any pains while child birth, but wanted Austin there. When Dez said that I looked at Austin and on his face I could see that hearing that Ally wanted there and he wasn't there made his heart break.

After telling him about the birth and that Ally never told us why she named Annabelle, Annabelle, which he replied with a sly smile and "That's only for me and Ally to know." Which suggested that he knew where this name came from, we told him about Anna's 'firsts'. About her first word, which was 'daddy', and she said it while one of his songs was playing, hearing that caused a small smile to form on his face. After that we told him about her first steps on her first birthday, which again happened while 'Austin' was there, his concert was playing on the TV and she just got up and walked the few steps from where she was and walked to the TV. Hearing that his daughter's first steps were towards 'him' caused his smile to grow and a couple of tears to fall from his eyes, probably because he wished he was really there to see that, to hold her and hug her.

After we told him about her firsts Dez told him about the time when Anna was diagnosed.

 **Flashback**

 ** _Dez POV_**

 _Anna was 18 months old back then, and she had been sick for about two weeks, she had a fever few times, but it wasn't critical, it never reached 101F, but she was very week. She won't eat unless it was something really soft and easy to swallow, even though ever since she was 14 months old she could eat mostly everything since she had ten teeth already. She also slept more along the day, not just the two hours she used to sleep in._

 _Ally and I were really worried but Anna's pediatrician said it was normal and we shouldn't worry. But that day Ally and I decided that we were tired of watching Anna being so sick, she had also lost weight and she was only 12 pounds, when she needed to be at least 20 pounds according to her age and height which made her look even sicker, so we took her to the children hospital here in New York City._

 _We were both sitting on chairs in the waiting room while we were waiting to be called to the doctor's office. Anna was lying in Ally's arms while she was feeding her out of a bottle as now that's the only thing she could eat._

 _"Annabelle Melody Dawson." We heard the nurse calling. We asked Anna to be called as a Dawson not a Moon as if. People would hear her name was Moon the word would get out and people would start talking about Austin, and the rumens would start, and we really didn't want that or need that._

 _We got up from the chairs and together we went inside the office, there we were met by a young doctor, after asking us all the necessary questions and then he sent us to the nurse so she can drew blood from Anna and to do some other tests._

 _We got up and went to the other room where the nurses were. I sat on one of the chairs on the side and Ally was sitting on the other one, which was in front of nurse who was assigned to help us. Anna was sitting on Ally's lap, at first we were sure she won't let the nurse get near her with the needle and scream like she always did, but she was so weak she didn't object, and just shed a few tears and silently whimpered when the nurse inserted the needle in her arm. Both Ally's heart and mine brook hearing the whimpering._

 _After the blood test were taken, and other test have been done, they sent us to the children's ICU and Anna was connected to an IV since she was really dehydrated, and they wanted her to get the water her body needed but didn't have._

 _Few hours later, Ally and I were sitting next to Anna's bed in the children's ICU, while she was asleep. They still didn't know what happened, and what she had, so all the worst things that she could have run through our minds. Ally held Anna's hand which the IV was concocted to, and cried. She didn't say a word ever since we got called in the doctor's office, even when he ask her questions I answered for her, I think she was in shock, and afraid._

 _"I failed them." I suddenly heard her say; her voice was so quiet, that if the ICU wasn't really silent as it was I wouldn't have heard her._

 _"Failed who, Ally?" I asked her, and she lifted her head, in her face it was clearly shown that she didn't mean for me to hear that, but she didn't answer._

 _"Who did you fail, Ally?" I asked again, and this time she answered and I was really surprised by her answered, I really did not think that this would be her answer._

 **End Flashback**

 **No one POV**

"Who did she fail?" Austin asked Dez, interrupting his story. Austin couldn't understand who could Ally fail, and what did Anna being in the hospital had to do with it.

Trish and Dez shared a knowing look, Trish knew who Ally said she failed, Dez told her, and both future wedded couple knew that their blonde friend's heart would break when they told him.

"WHO?" He asked, impatiently.

"She said she failed you and Anna, Austin." Trish replied softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**_No one POV_**

 _"Who did she fail?" Austin asked Dez, interrupting his story. Austin couldn't understand who could Ally fail, and what did Anna being in the hospital had to do with it._

 _Trish and Dez shared a knowing look, Trish knew who Ally said she failed, Dez told her, and both future wedded couple knew that their blonde friend's heart would break when they told him._

 _"WHO?" He asked, impatiently._

 _"She said she failed you and Anna, Austin." Trish replied softly._

 **Trish POV**

"What? Why did she feel like she failed me? I get why feeling like she failed Anna but I didn't even know about Anna until few days ago." Austin asked me, confuse filling his voice.

"Look, she felt like even if you don't know Anna, you still count on Ally to protect and take good care of your daughter." I explained to him.

"Wow… wait, but I still can't understand what Jimmy has to do with Ally not telling me. From everything you just told me she was the one to ask him not to tell me." Austin stated.

"I wasn't taking about that actually." I started. "Look, Ally left because Jimmy gave her three options: abortion, adoption or leaving. Ally knew that you would never approve the first two, not that she would approve killing her own child or giving her up, so she choose the last option, leaving.

"But when Anna got sick, Ally wanted to call you, to tell you everything. At the beginning when Anna was losing weight and getting weaker, we thought it was too much dangerous and we didn't know if she would pull through. The day they went to the doctors' and Anna was diagnosed, Ally decided to tell you, especially since she knew that even if you would be mad for her not telling you before, you would forgive sometime, but if Anna didn't make it and you would have never met your baby because of her." I finished and Dez started as he was the one who was with her that time.

"Trish is right, she did want to call you and she did, she called you, but it wasn't you who answered, it was Jimmy." Dez started telling, continue telling the story I stated telling. "Jimmy asked her why she was calling you and that he was answering you were recording at the time and Trish wasn't there. When she told him that she called to tell you about Anna, he got mad at her, and told her that if she ever tells you anything about Anna he would drop you from his label, and he would make sure you could NEVER work in the music industry again.

"She knew that working in the music industry has always been your dream and she didn't want everything you worked so hard for would be lost, so she just ended the call and started to cry. Five minutes later we left the house and went to the doctors'." Dez finished. Austin didn't replay at first and when I looked at him and he just looked shocked.

 **Austin POV**

 _What? She only did it for me? She wanted to tell me but only because of this idiot Jimmy I wasn't here when they needed me the most, all because of a stupid career I didn't even want to continue after Ally left me!_

All I want to do right now is to kill Jimmy, he is the reason I never got to meet my little girl until the accident. But I can't risked being thrown to jail right now, Anna need at least one of her parents around.

To be honest I remember the day Trish and Dez said Ally called me on.

I was in the recording booth, I was recording song that I wrote myself, not one of that Ally wrote. I wrote it about her and me missing her, I called it "Talking to the Moon ***** ". I wasn't going to put in my album I just wanted to record it so I can have it when I would meet Ally again so I can play it to her.

While singing, I saw my phone light up and Jimmy answering for me, like always when Trish didn't come to my recordings and I was in the middle of recording.

I saw him looking confused at the caller ID and leaving the room to talk. I just guessed it was his daughter, Kira, or his wife, Hellen, as sometimes they called me if he wasn't answering his own cell. But when he came back he had a faint of a smirk on his face.

Later when I finished recording I asked him who called and he just said it was a wrong number. But when I looked at the calls history I saw that the last call listed was that morning at 8 AM, a call I made to Jen, to ask when she wanted me to come babysit Kay that night as Nick and her had to attend some event and wanted me to come, as they never trusted outsiders to take care of their daughter and my parents and sister were on a some parents-daughter trip with her school.

Back then I couldn't understand why Jimmy would lie and delete the call, but now I do, he didn't want me to know Ally called me.

"That lying idiot! He told me it was a wrong number and deleted the call! I can't believe I fell for it!" I said angry.

"Do you want us to continue telling you what happened or to stop and continue tomorrow?" Trish asked me. I was tired but I want to know everything.

"Yes please, if you don't mind, I am guessing you are tired, and just want to go home." I told them.

 **Trish POV**

"It's okay, we don't mind, right Dez?" I told my best friend, but the last question I directed to my fiancé, slightly glaring at him.

"Of course." He replied, forcing himself to be nice.

"Like I said before, after hanging up Ally kept quit, she didn't answer me when I talked to her. On the drive to the hospital she just kept looking in her phone, which later I saw was open on a picture of the two of you.

"Anyway, after Ally said that she failed you and Anna I moved next to her and held her while she cried; I tried telling her that she didn't fail you, that you would never blame her, even if something happened. She just kept on crying, that is until the doctor came in and told us that the blood results were in, Anna has Diabetics type 1. After he told us that Ally raised her head and looked at him. I remember everything that happened that moment as if it was yesterday, even her words even though 18 months have passed. 'Really, so my baby would be okay?' Ally told him, and you could hear in her voice how much she wanted the doctor to say yes. The doctor said that she would be perfectly fine, and went on, telling us about everything that would happen from there.

"He told us that Anna would have to stay in the hospital at least a week in order to make sure her sugar levels stay normal, as well as connecting her to an insulin pump and sensor, since she is a little girl and it's harder for the parent to monitor a kid's sugar levels without one. Of course they also had to match the best insulin type to Anna…" Dez kept bubbling about everything that the doctor told them then, that is until Austin cut him off.

"Yeah I know all this stuff, I remember all this from Lauren's diagnose." He cut Dez off. "How did Anna took all this in?" He asked.

"She was asleep when the doctor came but when she woke up, we sat with her and explained what happened and what was going to happen, well the best we could with an 18 months old. Just as we finished explaining Trish arrived. We told her everything and then just sat there, taking with Ally, playing with Anna and so. When visiting hours were over at 9:00PM, Ally stayed with Anna and Trish and I went back to my apartment." Dez finished.

"Yeah, and we build some kind of schedule, every morning we would come just as visiting hours started at 8:00AM, stay with Anna for 30 minutes while Ally went to the apartment to freshen up. Then she would come back and Dez would go to work. Ally and I would stay with Anna and talk or play with Anna. At lunch time Dez would come back with take out and we would eat next to Anna, then he would go back to work until 5:30PM when he would go to the apartment, cook something and bring it to0 the hospital so we could eat. At 9:00 PM Dez and I would go back to the apartment and Ally would stay with Anna alone until the next morning. That was our schedule for ten days, until Anna was discharged." I told him.

"Guys, I know you are tired but do mind to stay for few more minutes, I need a shower to clear my head.

"Sure, go ahead." I told him, knowing that the only way Austin can clear his head and order his thoughts was a shower, even though most people think his way to clear his head was to sing or play the piano. Dez knowing that as well, nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." He said and headed to the bathroom.

The minute Austin disappeared in the bathroom I turned to Dez. I needed to know if my theory was correct and the last time I tried asking him Austin ruined it.

"Dez, why were you acting like this? Is it because of…" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't even think about saying _his_ namenear me!" He said angry. Ever since _his_ death Dez can't hears _his_ name and won't talk about it.

"But are you doing this because of _him_ are you jealous of Austin, is that what's going on?" I asked him.

 **Dez POV**

"But are you doing this because of _him_ are you jealous of Austin, is that what's going on?" Trish asked me.

What does she want from me? She hated _him_ what does she want me to say that yes I was jealous, that I wanted Austin to never finding out so that I can be Anna's only male figure in her life, that I would be able to be her father figure. That I hate the fact that I would never have that chance and _he_ was the last chance I had!

"Please honey, just tell me." She told me softly and put her hand on my knee, squeezing it softly. "Is this about _DJ_?" she asked me.

"Why do you even care?" I asked her harshly. "You hated him ever since you found out about him!" I continued, still with harsh tone.

"First of all, lower your voice, Anna is asleep!" Trish told me, her voice law but deadly. "And second of all, I never hated _DJ_! I hated her! I wanted _DJ_ …" Trish continued, still with the law deadly tone, but got cut off by the blonde devil who returned from his shower.

"Who is DJ?" Austin asked confused. I was confused myself for a second, that is until I remembered that he doesn't know about DJ, he died before I told Austin about him?

"DJ stands for Dezmond Wade junior, he was my son." I told him, my heart broke a bit as I said my late son's full name.

"Your son? When did you two have a son?" He asked us confused.

"Not our son, Austin, mine, and he is not here anymore, he is dead." I told him, harshly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **No one POV**

"Not our son, Austin, mine, and he is not here anymore, he is dead. Well he really was alive for 24 hours but still." Dez told Austin harshly, leaving the blonde even more confused.

"What?" Was all he was able to let out of his mouth hearing what his best friend said.

"It was about 18 months ago…" Dez started but was cut off by Trish.

"It's a long story, Dez we really shouldn't go in to it now guys it's late." Trish lied looking at the redhead. The truthwas Trish didn't want to live what happened again, it was enough that it happened anyway and the fact DJ and his mom came in her dreams almost every night, blaming her for what happened, even though it was obvious it couldn't be avoided, Trish saw herself as the guilty one, the fact DJ's maternal grandparents blamed her for what happened to their daughter and grandson.

"It's not that long story, but I know that you don't want to hear it again though maybe if you hear the all story again you would stop blaming yourself for what happened, since what happened was not your fault!" Dez told her. Did I mention that Trish is feeling that way even though Dez kept telling her that it wasn't her fault? Well he did, but Trish who is more stubborn than anyone you would have ever met or will meet in the future, won't realize it.

"Yeah well Carrie's parents don't seem to think so!" She said angry, but kept the volume down, remembering the sleeping child in the room down the hall.

"Who is Carrie?" Austin asked, confused more and more each minute that passed.

"Just tell him Dez, I'm going to Anna's room, I am tried, just come get me when you want to go home." Trish said quietly, getting up for on the sofa. She was still feeling guilty, no matter what her fiancé said, she knew that he didn't really mean it, but said it only to make her feel good with herself.

"Are you sure?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go make sure Anna's okay and take a nap on her window seat." she said and without another word she headed to the child's room. Few seconds later the two men heard the soft sound of the door being closed.

"Okay Austin I will tell you everything, please don't interrupt me, okay?" Dez said in the blonde nodded, he wanted to understand what was going on with his friends.

"Like I said before it all started about 18 months ago, around the time Anna was diagnosed." Dez started.

 **Flash back**

 _Dez and Trish were fighting, again. They have been fighting for the past 3 weeks, actually, everything started about a week after Anna was released from the hospital. Dez was always worried about the girl and her mother, and didn't want to leave them alone. Trish on the other hand, while being worried about her god daughter and her best friend, she knew that Ally and Anna didn't need them there all the time, Ally was perfectly capable of caring for her daughter._

 _Dos conflicted opinions drown the capital to stop fighting. They fought about the smallest things but if you didn't know about water fighting about, using the door fighting about matters so critical that can have a life or death consequences._

 _Needless to say Ally hated those arguments and fights, can just wanted some peace to be able to care for her little girl. So when one day Dez came home angry about all he and Trish fought about, she had enough so didn't let him in, but told him to go to Trish' hotel room and apologize so that they can work everything through._

 _Dez' anger didn't let him do that, so instead of going to Trish he went to a bar. Already being 21 he was allowed in and started to drink is anger. He drunk few drinks even after losing a sobriety and right mind._

 _The next morning he woke up with a headache then he felt a head on his chest looking down he saw a woman who looked to be around his age. He of course freaked out, sensing he had no clothes on and a woman, who was not his girlfriend, was sharing a bed with him, a bed he didn't recognize._

 _Before he could figure out what happened to the woman woke up and once she saw him she tried to kiss him, which of course he didn't let her._

 _After they got dressed, they sat in her living room, as it was her apartment which they woke up in, with a cup of coffee. They drunk their coffee silently, neither wanted to break the silence, or rather wanting as it was an awkward silence, but not knowing what to say. The only spoken their names, he told her he's name was Dez, and she told him her name is Carrie._

 _At last it was Dez who broke the awkward silence, my asking her if she remembers what happened the previous night._

 _Her head, which was down, snapped up by the sound of his voice. "Look I came to the club, and saw you sitting and drinking, I thought you looked upset so I came to you and we start talking, you told me about your ex girlfriend and how you keep fighting and something about a little girl who is not your daughter, I suggested that we should go to the dance floor and dance. You agree then after dancing and beast you start kissing me we went up to my apartment and well you know the rest..." She said recalling all she remembered from the events from the night before._

 _"Yeah, I know the rest." Dez said, the frustration he felt about the all thing clear in his voice._

 _"Why are you so frustrated about it? I mean, so what we had a one night stand, now we can just go to our separate ways and never contact each other again. Don't worry it's not like I have some disease or something, I promise!" Carrie said, raising her hands as if she was defending herself._

 _"I am, not talking about that! I am talking about the fact that by sleeping with you last night I cheated on my girlfriend, who I love so much and want to marry, but now she would break up with me and would never want to see me again!" Dez said angry and frustrate._

 _"What? Last night you said you two broke up! I can't believe I slept with someone else's boyfriend!" Carrie exclaimed._

 _"How do you think I feel? I am the one who cheated on my girlfriend!"_

 _"Look, maybe it's the best if you go, go to your girlfriend, and tell her what happened, don't let her find out from another source, it would be much worse." Carrie said, and got up._

 _"Okay, look, I am sorry, for everything." Dez said, in that moment he thought he apologized for sleeping with her without meaning, he didn't know he was really apologized for something much bigger, much much bigger._

 _"You have nothing to apologize for, I was the sober one last night, anyway, goodbye, and please don't take it the wrong way when I say I wish I would never see you again."_

 _Dez chuckled. "Well, goodbye and I hope I never see you again, and if I do it would be under better circumstances." He said with a small, hint of a smile. He then got up and went to the door and left._

 _After leaving Carrie's he went to Trish, he apologized for all the fights and arguments they had the past few weeks, and just as she said she forgives him and went to kiss him, he stopped her. He couldn't let her kissing him without knowing about his betrayal. So he told her everything, from reaching the apartment he shared with Ally and her not letting him in, to going to club and waking up next to Carrie and their talk that morning._

 _After he told her everything she slapped him, hard. But then she hugged him, and told him that it's okay, he was drunk, and at least he was honest and told her everything straight away._

 _For the next five months everything was fine, Anna got better, Ally got used to their new lives and the relationship of Dez and Trish got better and stronger, neither forgot the betrayal, but they didn't speak of it._

 _Everything was good, that is until one day Dez opened the door and saw Carrie at the doorway, an obvious baby bump was formed in her midsection, her face were stained from tears and bruise was forming on her cheek._

 _"Carrie." Was Dez was able to say as he saw the woman whom he cheated on his girlfriend with._

 _"Dez, who is at the door?" Ally asked as she came to the door, wandering why her friend didn't come back to the table where they were eating lunch. "Who are you?" Ally asked Carrie as she reached the door and saw a woman she did not recognize there._

 _"Ally, this is Carrie." Dez introduced his friend to the woman at the door._

 _"Carrie, as in the one you…" She asked Dez. She knew about the incident, and now that she saw the woman, who was clearly pregnant, she knew exactly what's going on._

 _"Yes, that Carrie." Dez answered._

 _"Dez, can I please talk to you?" Carrie asked him, finally speaking._

 _"Yeah, sure, Ally, we will be in the living room, okay?" Dez asked the other woman, who felt really out of place and awkward._

 _"Sure, I will make sure Anna stays away.' She said and turned to go._

 _"Thanks Als." He said and only got a nod in replay._

 _"Carrie what are you doing here? How did you know where I live? And what happened?" Dez asked her, in his last question he pointed to the bruise on her face._

 _"First I found you by goggling your name; you would maybe be surprised to find that you are the only 'Dez' in all New York." She said, giggling a bit, bef0re her face turned serious. "Look, I am here because I need help and as you can see I am pregnant, and the baby is yours." She said and stopped to let him take everything in._

 _"What? How do you know it's mine?" He asked._

 _"I know because you are the only option, I have only been with two men in the past seven months, my ex and you, and my ex can't have children. And this baby is not a 'it' this baby is a 'he'." She explained._

 _"You mean I am about to become a father and I m gonna have a son?" He asked, his voice had some excitement in it. He always wanted to be a father, especially since Anna came into his life, he was practically raising her with Ally, but he was just Uncle Dez, he wanted to be Daddy!_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"What about that bruise? What happened?" Dez asked concerned._

 _"That would be my ex, we got back together a week after the night we were together and then I found out about the pregnancy I thought he was the father, but two days ago he found out from his doctor that he can't have children, because of some medical stuff, he got home and got do med at me, when I told him had a night with someone about a week before I got back with him, he got med, said I cheated and started to beat me up, Dez I am afraid of my baby, that's why I came!" she explained, at some point in her story she started to cry._

 _"Don't worry, I'll take you to the doctor and we will make sure everything is okay, don't worry." Dez told her, while holding her hand._

 _"Thank you." She said quietly._

 _Dez took her to the doctors that day, and they made sure their little baby boy was okay._

 _Later that day Dez called Trish to come to their apartment and they told her, at first she was angry but then Carrie told her that she is sorry but she was thinking that maybe she would give Dez full custody, and she would only have their son for a weekend every other week and in birthdays and so, since she knew she can't care for him on her own. Trish realized that this boy was Dez' son, whatever she liked it or not, and this boy was going to grow up with Dez and if she wanted to be with Dez, which was what she wanted since she loved him, she had to accept him. So she agreed to raise him as her own but with Carrie as his mother._

 _Everything was okay, that is until everything went downhill two months later when Carrie was eight months pregnant. Dez and Trish found an apartment, he moved out from the apartment he shared with Ally and she moved out from her parents' home in Miami. At that time Austin was on a mini tour in the West Coast so he didn't even know what was happening._

 _It all happened on a sunny Wednesday morning. Dez was at work and Carrie had an appointment with her doctor and so Trish took her._

 _When they reached the doctor's they had to climb 16 stairs to reach the second floor, and even though Trish told her that they should take the elevator, Carrie insisted on taking the stairs, saying that the exercise was good for the baby._

 _They climbed and they were on the last stair. Trish climbed it and when she looked back she saw Carrie put a hand on her abdomen and not climbing the last stair. When she asked what happened, Carrie didn't answer, so Trish was about to put a hand on her shoulder, think the other woman didn't hear her, but suddenly Carrie let out a piercing scream and folded herself as if she wanted to go into fetuses position, her knees gave up and she fell backwards, falling all 16 stairs hitting both her head and abdomen. Trish screamed for help._

 _That night the doctors in the hospital preformed an emergency C-section to try to save the baby, even though Carrie died before even reaching the hospital. The baby was born really small as he was born on the 33th week, and was rushed to the NICU._

 _Dez and Trish named him Dezmond Wade Junior, just like Carrie wanted. But 23 hours later, little Dez junior's little lungs and heart gave up and the doctors couldn't do anything but call time of death._

 ** _End of flashback_**

"So then, Carrie's parents blamed Trish for Carrie and DJ's death, said she did it on purpose, because DJ was Carrie's and mine not hers and that she was jealous, I think that it's complete bull, Trish wanted DJ and Carrie and her became pretty good friends, they were decorating the nursery and couldn't wait for him to be born." Dez said after telling Austin about everything that happened to his son.

"I am really sorry Dez, and from what you told me, Trish had nothing to do with their death." Austin said. He felt horrible for Dez and Trish, he never last a child but now that he had Anna he couldn't let anything happened to her.

"Yeah, me too." Dez said, his voice had no feelings in it. "I think it's time for Trish and me to go home." He added and got up.

"Yeah, you are right." Austin said and Dez went to get Trish and after a quick goodbye and a promise to come by tomorrow after they visit Ally they left.

Austin made sure the doors and windows were locked and then went to get ready to bed. When he was ready he went to Anna's room. After he made sure her blankets were covering her totally and that her injured arm was elevated on a pillow like the doctors said it needed to be, he just stood there, looking at his sleeping daughter and thought how much his live change in the past 4 days. Only four days ago he was a hart broken men who just wanted to go to sleep and to never wake up, and now, now he was a father, and his daughter needed him now more than ever.

"I love you baby girl, and I promise you I will never let anything happen to you!" He whispered quietly and kissed her forehead.

He quietly left the room, leaving the door open so that if she would call at night he would hear her, and went to Ally's bedroom, where he would sleep for the next days, until Ally wakes up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10:**

 **Austin POV**

The next morning I woke up in Ally's bed, only I didn't realize where I was at first. It took me couple minutes but everything that happened in the past three days, since that unexpected phone call **(1)** , rushed back to me. Everything that happened in those last three days and everything that I learned that happened in the past four years, all came crushing at me at once. I sat up at the bed and tried to organize my thoughts as I felt like I was drowning in all the information.

Ally left because she was pregnant! She had a daughter! She is a mother! I am a father! Ally and our daughter were in a car crush! Ally is in a coma! My daughter, Anna, has a broken arm! Anna has diabetics like my adopted baby sister! Dez and Trish knew about everything! Dez had a baby boy and he died!

After remembering everything, I fell down on the pillows, completely overwhelmed. I never thought that you can learn so many things in only 3 days!

Just as I was about to get up I heard tiny soft footsteps heading my way. I knew who they were belonged to before I saw her. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep as I knew she would want to wake me up.

"Daddy daddy wake up! Wake up!" I heard my baby girl. "Come on daddy, I want pancakes! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed faithfully where, when I didn't open my eyes. I still didn't open them but they won't so that I was facing her and pick her up on the bed and starts tickling her, causing her to laugh. Her laugh is like music to my ears, I love her so much, and I can't believe that I missed three years of my amazing little girl's life.

After a couple of minutes of tickling Belle and laughing along with her, I stopped and helped her climbed down the bed, to the floor.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay then, what about you go to your room and get dress while I get ready and then I would make us some blubbery pancakes?" I asked her and she nodded again and ran out of the room and to her own room.

After getting ready in blue polo shirt, dark jeans and black high tops **(2)** (luckily I packed to the trip to New York more than I needed), I headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast for Belle and me. Just as I was putting the last pancake on the plate I heard the little footsteps coming in to the kitchen and turned around to see my daughter choose to wear a purple T-shirt with butterflies, knee length denim pants and purple high tops **(2)**.

"Daddy?" She asked when she saw I turned towards her. "I have a problem." She continued and looked at her feet. I followed her gaze and saw what she meant by 'problem', her shoelaces were all messed up.

I chuckled and knelt down to tie her shoelaces properly. "Come on Belle, the pancakes are ready." I said after tying her shoelaces and getting up. She grinned at the mention of her favorite breakfast and quickly moved to the kitchen table ready to eat.

After breakfast Anna begged me to take her to see Ally, and since she is one really convincing little girl (yes I fell for her adorable puppy eyes and quivery lip…) I agreed.

"Hey guys!" I said as we reached Ally's room and I saw that Dez and Trish came to see her too.

"Oh hey Austin." Trish answered and Dez just nodded, acknowledging me.

A couple of hours later, after Anna told, still unconscious, Ally all that happened ever since we left the day before, we decided it was time to go home. Dez kissed Ally on the forehead, in a brotherly way, Trish gave her a small hug and Anna gave her a kiss on the cheek, they all left the room, letting me have a moment alone.

As the door closed, leaving me alone with unconscious Ally, I moved closer and really looked at her for the first time that day. I saw that she was no longer with oxygen mask, but she has the pipe around her face that has two little pipes, where the nose is, that enters the nose. **(3)** I reached down and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Please wake up Alls, I finally have you back, I need you, please wake up, if not for me, than for Annabelle, our little girl need her mommy!" I whispered, begging the sleeping angel to wake up. I leaned down and gave her a small pack on the lips. "I love you, Alls."

I blinked away the tears and left the room. I saw Dez, Trish and Anna all standing at hallway waiting for me.

"Austin, do you want us to show you where Anna's preschool is and introduce you to her teacher?" Trish asked me when we all walked out of the hospital to our cars.

"That would be great, tanks, but only if you have time." I said but I didn't want them to feel that have to.

"It's okay, we both have the day off today anyway." Dez said, talking to me for the first time since I walked in to that room and saw him there.

"Thank you guys." I told them, and they just smiled a bit.

I drove after them until we got to a building fainted light blue with rainbows painted over the blue, there were a couple swings, a slide and some more of the things that can usually be found on a preschool yard.

My two friends and my daughter lead me to the building and inside where I saw about thirty little kids, around Anna's age, and two young women, one a couple of years older than me, I assumed and the other I couldn't see, as she was with her back to me. When the door closed behind us the women who had her back to me turned around, and to say I shocked by who she was, was the understatement of the year. Looking at each other for a moment in silence, we both broke the silence together.

"Austin?"

"Sabrina?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Austin POV**

 _My two friends and my daughter lead me to the building and inside where I saw about thirty little kids, around Anna's age, and two young women, one a couple of years older than me, I assumed and the other I couldn't see, as she was with her back to me. When the door closed behind us the women who had her back to me turned around, and to say I shocked by who she was, would be the understatement of the year. Looking at each other for a moment in silence, we both broke the silence together._

 _"Austin?"_

 _"Sabrina?"_

I can't believe Sabrina is Anna's teacher! Why didn't she tell me?

"What are you doing here?" again we asked together, this time we were walking towards each other.

"What am I doing here? I am the teacher here." She said as we reached the middle and stood right in front of each other. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I came to meet my daughter's teacher."

"Your daughter? I didn't know you are a father…" she replied confused.

"Yeah, neither did I." I said with a half-smile, which turned into a full grin as I saw her confused face turning even more confused.

"What? I am confused…" She said in that cute confused voice while tipping her head to side with a confused look, but I just laughed, I always loved doing that to Brie, making her really confused.

"Oh come on daddy, don't be mean to Miss Rina!" Anna told me with a steam voice just like her mother always did when I did something she didn't like, though, unlike Ally, Anna is too adorable so the voice would work on me. "Miss Rina, this is my daddy, he didn't know is my daddy because mammy didn't tell him. Now mommy is in the hospital and daddy found out about me and came so that he can be with me." My little girl told her teacher the very short version of an already very short explanation what happen those few last days.

"You are Annabelle's dad?" she asked, her face turned from complete shook to realization suddenly. "Well, know that I think about it, I should have known!"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. How could she have known? She had never met Ally… well she did, obviously, as Anna is Ally's daughter and Anna goes to this school… but I have never introduced them.

"Well, Anna's mom's name is Ally, Anna is 3, Ally told me the father is not in the picture, which meant that either he didn't know or that he knew and didn't care. Anna looks a lot more like you then like her mom. About three and half years ago you called and told me that Ally, your girlfriend, left you and didn't tell you why. That gives enough time to have about seven pregnancy months and then three more years for the baby to be three years old, just like Anna. And of course the fact that Ally said that Anna's name is her father's favorite name and you always told me that Annabelle is your favorite name and you would love to call your daughter that." She explained. I probably should have said that Brie is a bit of a math freak, and she usually calculating everything. I mean she did just calculate everything in like two seconds.

"It's okay, now we all know what happened so…" I said, still staring at my 25 years old friend, while she stared at me.

"Umm Austin, how do you know Sabrina?" Trish said, finally causing Sabrina and me to shift our gazes form each other to the others. I saw the other teacher and kids were gone and that Anna wasn't with Dez and Trish, was probably with her friends.

"Brie here is my second degree cousin, her grandma is my grandpa's sister." I explained to my confused friends.

"Oh…" They nodded understanding, though I do get why they were confused, they have never met her as related to me.

"Austin, I have to go back to work, but we have to catch up later, okay?"

"sure."

"Is Anna stays here, or you are gonna take her?' she asked, as I turned to go call the little girl in question.

"Umm, I don't mind, lets ask her." I said and she called Anna.

"Yes Miss Rina?"

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of the day or do you want to go back home with your daddy?" She asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Can I stay here daddy? I miss my friends." She said sweetly.

"Sure, just make sure you don't go anywhere with water to make sure that your cast is not getting wet."

"Thank you daddy! And I will, don't worry." She said and ran off to play.

"She already calls you daddy?" Brie asked amazed. "How long you have known anyway?"

"Yeah, she called me that form the second she saw me and I have known for three days now, I was actually going to call you tonight and to tell you." I replied.

"Oh okay, she is an amazing girl by the way. Well I got to go but I'll call you later so we can meet up."

"Thanks, and sure, I hope I would get to meet your little one while we are on it, I mean, I only saw her once and it was like two years ago." I said with a smile. "Well, I'll see you later; can you just bring Anna when you come see me? I will leave her car seat here."

"Sure, bye Austin, bye Trish, Dez!" she weaved and we left after I went to the car and brought the seat and placed it next to the door..

"How is that you have never motioned Sabrina to us?" Trish asked the minute the door closed after us. "Or at least to Ally? Because I know for sure that she has never met Sabrina before enrolling Anna here."

"I don't know, I guess it never came up, I mean I probably just said I am going to see some relatives when going to meet Brie and her family. And they never came to visit us. The last time I even saw her before today was two years ago on Kayla's first birthday, which you two said you couldn't come to because Dez was sick, but now I guess it was because it was Anna's birthday." I explained and they both nodded, agreeing that the reason for not showing up for my niece's birthday party was my daughter's one. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we should go, I need to get to work and Trish you promised the Ross' that you would babysit their twin today." Dez said and Trish nodded. We all said goodbye and left in our individual cars.

It was a little bit after 4PM and I was sitting at the coffee shop Brie asked me to meet her at, at 4PM. That shop had a little play area for kids, which I guess was Brie's reason for choosing this shop, with two little girls we won't be able to talk with the two of them around, but with the play zone they can go play and we can talk in peace.

When I saw it was already quarter past, I started to get worried, what if something happened to them? _No, I probably just got the shop wrong. Or they are just late, just call her and check_ I told myself so I won't go as I took my phone from my pocket and was about to dial I heard my favorite voice this past few days.

"Daddy!"

I quickly got up from my chair and turned to my daughter who ran to me, as fast as she could with her arm in a cast a sling. I kneeled and caught her just as she reached me.

"Hey Bellebelle, I missed you!" I told her, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. I really did miss her while she was at school, it felt so weird, I mean ever since I met her we have never been apart, aside from when we slept, and even that only the night before at Ally's apartment, while at the hospital I slept at a futon in her room.

"I missed you too!" She told me, hugging my neck with her good arm.

"Hey Austin." I heard Brie's voice and put my daughter back down, standing on the floor.

I saw Brie stand there with a little girl who looked about three and half years old, she had long, dark curls and chocolate colored eyes. Her face covered in freckles, her cheeks rosy and her lips baby pink. She had changed very little since the last time I saw her, there more freckles and hair was longer, but she still had those cute little baby features she had two years before, when I met her the first time on the birthday party my family held for me and my little niece who, like my daughter, shares the day of her birthday with me.

"Hey Brie, and you are Hazel I assume." I said still kneeling, looking at the little girl.

"Hi." She said shyly and waved.

"Hazy! This is my daddy! And he knows your mommy!" Anna said and Hazel looked at her mom for confirmation. When the woman gave her a nod she came to me and held her hand, waiting for me to shake her tiny hand, so I reach my much larger one while introducing myself.

"Hey there, I am Austin Moon; I am Anna's daddy and your mommy's cousin." I told her.

"I am Hazel Grace Prior, I am three but almost four and Anna my best friend!" She said shaking my hand.

"Okay, how about you girls would go to play and we will call you when the food gets here." Brie said and two girls nodded and ran to the play zone.

"So…" I started as we sat and we started to talk. I told her everything that happened since I got that call from the hospital and she told me everything that happened since we have last spoken. I learned that her husband, Matthew, is now working for an overseas company in New Zealand and that if this job will work for them and Brie would be able to get a job there, Hazel and she would move to live with him there. She told me about Hazel, that she is a fun, playful child who loves animals and really kind but is quite sensitive. She also told me about how she started to talk with fashion designers in New Zealand looking for someone who would take her as their assistant, as she always wanted to work as a fashion designer, and what a better way than to look at those who already did it work?

"Well it's getting late; I should to take Hazel home to get her ready to bed." Brie said eventually when she glanced at the clock and saw it was already half past six already.

"Yeah, I need to get Anna ready and all too." I said and got up. We hugged and said good night then went to get our daughters, who were still at the play zone, only came to the table when the food came. After they whined a bit they came to the cars. I took Anna's seat out of Brie's car and replaced it in my car, then put Anna in it and we waved one last time to my cousin and her daughter, my own daughter's best friend.

The drive was quiet and when we reached the apartment complex' parking lot I got out, helped Anna out and we both went together inside Ally's apartment. I helped Anna shower and get ready to bed. I read and sang to her and once she was asleep I kissed her forehead and went to get ready myself and set down on the couch.

Remembering something I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey Austin."

"Hey what do you guys say about coming to LA tomorrow?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey, it's me."_

 _"Oh hey Austin."_

 _"Hey what do you guys say about coming to LA tomorrow?"_

"Come to LA? Why honey?" I heard my mother's confused voice.

"Let's just say I have a surprise for you here." I told her with a small smirk tugging my lips, my mom always loved Ally as a daughter and always said she knew that one day, when Ally and I would have our first child, this child would be a baby girl, and that this little girl would have me wrapped around here little pinky from the first time I would see her little face after being born. So maybe I didn't see Anna the day she was born, but from the moment I saw her face for the first time, that first day at the hospital, the one when I found out I have a daughter and that I am a father, she had wrapped and I knew I would everything for her, just like my mom always said.

"What do you mean a surprise?"

"Mom, just come, please, all of you, you dad, Laur, Nick, Jen and Kay, please mom. I'll talk with Nick, just please mom, you won't regret it, I promise." _Or at least hope…_ I added in my head. I hope my parents would welcome Anna, and wouldn't be angry with the fact I got Ally pregnant at sixteen.

"Okay, sure I will talk with your dad. You are lucky it's the summer vaction," She said, giving up on trying to get the information out of me. "By the way next time you call to ask us something like that, try to call earlier then 10PM, your dad and sister already went to bed, I was just about to go as well." _Oh man I totally forgot about the fact Miami is three hours ahead of LA…_

"Oh I am sorry mom, it's only 7PM here, I totally forgot about the time differences." I said, regret completely filling my voice.

"It's okay, honey, I am just glad to hear from you, but honey I don't think that we can get ready for tomorrow, what do you say we would come the after tomorrow? It will be much easier." She said, and I could hear in her voice she wasn't med about the al calling really late thing.

"Okay sure, so I'll see you the day after tomorrow, I would arrange the flight tickets and a hotel for you guys and I would text you the details." I said and after exchanging goodbyes and good nights we hung up and I called my brother.

"Hello." Came the tired voice of my sister-in-law through the phone.

"Hey Jen,what's up?It's Austin, and sorry about the late hour."

"Oh, hey Austin, it's okay, I am just tired from Kayla, your _genius_ brother decided it was a good idea to give our three year old an ice cream with extra chocolate and sprinkles on top with gummy bears on the side after daycare, let's just say that your niece hadn't stop moving ever since she got home forhours until she fell asleepabout an hour ago. But how are you doing?" She said, and I let out a small chuckle, trust my idiotic brother to let a threeyear old get a sugar rush.

"I am good, and really, he got her sugar rushed, well trust my brother to do things like that. Well talking about idiot, is my brother around?" I said and I heard sniff a laugh, probably from the fact I just call Nick an idiot.

"Hey, it's not nice to call your brother names, and no he is in the bathroom, cleaning it, when he was trying to give Kay her bath, let's just say that when you combine a hyperactive child and a bath full of water, most of the water finds their way to the floor. So now I am making him clean it."

"Well, I want to see if you two think you can get a few days off work, I was hoping you can come the day after tomorrow to LA with my parents and Laur. I wanted you all to meet Anna." I told her.

"I think that can be arrange, have you told your parents about Anna?"

"No, I just told my mom that I have a surprise for them here, so don't tell them. Okay?"

"Sure, well, send me the details and we will be there, I can't wait to meet little Anna."

"Okay, bye Jen,, good night, and tell Kayla to stay away from sweets for a while. I think she had enough today."

"Ya right, you do remember that she is Nick's daughter, neither of them cam turn down sweets. We good night Austin, and I guess I will see you in a couple of days." She said and we hung up.

After hanging up I pulled out my laptop and started making arrangements for my family to come to LA. After everything was finished I texted both my mother and sister-in-law the details and went to get ready myself to bed. When I was ready and I grabbed something to eat, I went to Anna's room to make sure she is asleep.

She was indeed asleep, but she was laying horizontally in a way that her head and upper body were on the bed, but the rest were dangling from the side off the bed. I laugh quietly and fixed her and fixed her covers. When she was back to normal lying way, I kissed her forehead and left her room, leaving her door open so that I can hear her is she calls.

After I left Anna's room I decided to go to sleep, so I just went to Ally's bedroom and fell on the bed. I really hope my parents, siblings and niece would get along good with Anna. And with that thought I fell asleep.


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys so as you can see, it's ausllyforevs and I'v adopted That Unexpected Phone Call. MusicWithinMe is such an amazing writer so hopefully I'll be just as good. This girl is the reason for this story so she still plays a huge part in this story. So I wanted to let you know that hopefully by the end of this week I'll have written the next chapter, but I want to reread the story and reread the plot she has sent me so that I can get a real feel for the new few chapters, if you know what I mean.

So first I want to ask you guys a question:

This is also your story so you guys have a say in it.

So I've set up a poll on my profile as to the number of chapters remaining and if you guys could go vote that would be great.

Also if there is anything in particular you guys want to see happen then comment or pm me and let me know. I would love to here you suggestions. So for the first time:

Thanks for reading

Stay Beautiful!  
Ausllyforevs


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys so I know it's late, really late so sorry! Been in Scotland for a while and there was no wifi, but I'm here now. So this is the first chapter written by me, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you guys for your suggestions and if you have any other suggestions comment or PM me. The first 2 paragraphs and 1 line, up to Ally's parents, MusicWithinMe, the previous author wrote and sent me and I wanted it to be a part of it. So I've sent this to the previous author and she approves, I sent it her, because although she has allowed me to adopt it I still feel that she is a big part of this story, so without further a do, chapter 13.**

 **Previously:**

 _After hanging up I pulled out my laptop and started making arrangements for my family to come to LA. After everything was finished I texted both my mother and sister-in-law the details and went to get ready myself to bed. When I was ready and I grabbed something to eat, I went to Anna's room to make sure she is asleep._

 _She was indeed asleep, but she was laying horizontally in a way that her head and upper body were on the bed, but the rest were dangling from the side off the bed. I laugh quietly and fixed her and fixed her covers. When she was back to normal lying way, I kissed her forehead and left her room, leaving her door open so that I can hear her is she calls._

 _After I left Anna's room I decided to go to sleep, so I just went to Ally's bedroom and fell on the bed. I really hope my parents, siblings and niece would get along good with Anna. And with that thought I fell asleep._

 **Chapter 13:**

It has been two days since Austin asked his family to come to LA, and today it the day. In fact the plane Austin's family took should land any moment so that's why Austin and Dez are in the airport waiting for the plane from Miami to land, while Trish was at Ally's apartment looking after Anna.

When Dez and Trish found out that Austin had invited his family to LA they told him Ally had never told her family that she is pregnant and that they, like him, were kept in the dark. When Austin heard that he was shocked, when he found abut Anna he just assumed that they knew where she was but were mad at him because he got their daughter pregnant, but was confused that they didn't come to get Anna or at least to see Ally, but when he knew the truth he called them and asked them to come with his family, that he has a surprise for them.

"Austin!" He heard the voice of his little sister and looked at the direction it came from where he saw his family and Ally's parents.

(My Part)

Austin's POV:

"Hey guys!" I shouted running over to them all. The phrase stay calm was being repeated over and over in my head. God, I can't mess this up now.

"Austin, honey, look at you, I missed you so much sweetie!" My mom said practically covering me in kisses.

" Moooom, it hasn't even been that long!"

"I know I know but it feels like a life time." God, women and their dramaticness... (is that even a word, oh well!).

"Dad, Laura! I've missed you so much little sis!"

"I missed you too Bro, it's been quiet without you."

"Yeah sure it has." I say sarcastically, man, that girl is loud, me being there wouldn't make a difference, trust me.

The greetings continued until we all got into the car and started to drive away from the airport.

I may seem calm to them on the outside but internally I am freaking out!

"So, sweetie, what was this big surprise you had planned for us all, and why did it involve us all coming out to LA?" Mrs Dawson, or should I say Penny, said from the back.

"Yeah, what's going on?" My dad speaks up. "You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?.." Me and Nick look at eachother with wide eyes and seem to be thinking the same thing, _how did he know?_ "Ha who am I kidding, Austin doesn't have that much balls... ow, what I'm just speaking the truth?" My mum elbowed him in the stomach, Hence the ow. Nick and I share a look of relief, _phew, that was close._

 _"_ You guys will have to wait and see, it a surprise. Oh and, Dad, don't be so quick to judge, yeah?" Gotta keep this low.

"Whaa-"

"Alight honey, as long as you're not in trouble." My mom says worriedly.

"Mom, come on I'm fine, do I look like I'm in trouble?"

The car journey continues, with the whole lot trying to get out of me what this 'surprise' is, and after what really does seem like a lifetime, we finally get to Ally's apartment.

I'll keep the details short, won't bore you with what you already know.

We sit down, I get drinks, everyone say hi to Trish and Dez, then it was time. I introduced them to I found out about her, what happened, where Ally was, what happened (again), there were tears, laughing, greetings, more tears, blah blah blah, I won't bore you with what you already know, and that brings us to now. We are all sat around the TV in Ally's living room and Nick, Kayla and Anna are playing Hide and seek. The girls are currently hiding and Nick is sat with us pretending to count.

"So who'd have thought Son, You and Ally and a child?" Dad says surprised.

"Obviously not you Dad, what were your words in the car 'Austin doesn't have that much balls'" I say putting on a deep voice for my Dad.

"Hey! Kay I do not talk like that, and I just didn't expect it that's all, I mean who didn't, right? We are all pretty surprised."

"Yeah, I agree with Dad Bro, It is quite surprising, it was when I first found out."

"I get that but don't worry I got this parenting thing sorted out."

"Yeah. yeah, wait and see little bro, wait and see."

"Uncle Nick!"

"Daddy!"

"You were supposed to come and find us!"

Two voices were heard from various places in the apartment.

"Sorry! I'm coming, I'm coming!" With that Nick got up to find the two girls, who had grown to be quite good friends in the past hour.

"Look Austin, As long as you don't hurt Ally, my little girl, and you take care of them both, Ally and Anna, which, as I can see you are already doing. Then approve. I trust you to look after them." Mr Dawson, sorry, Lester, says sincerely.

"Thank you, sir, I won't let you down." A chorus of 'I approve to is heard and it wasn't long before the girls and Nick's game of hide and seek was over.

Kayla and I were in the middle of an intense game of monopoly, man for a girl so young, she's good, just having some niece/uncle bonding time, when I turn around and look at Anna. She looked pretty upset, who ever has hurt my baby girl will pay.

"What's up baby girl?" I say turning properly to look at Anna.

To my surprise she gets up and runs to Trish. I look at Trish confused and she gives me a look that says, 'can I talk to you?'

I get up and follow Trish out of the room to talk.

Austin - normal **Trish - bold**

"What's going on with her?"

 **"Don't you understand Austin?"**

"What, what am I supposed to understand?"

 **"She's jealous."**

"Jealous? Of what? Of Who?"

 **"Of you and Kayla, you doof. She's jealous that you and Kayla get along so well."**

"Yeah but-"

 **"I know that Austin we all know that, but she doesn't. As far as she's concerned her Daddy's been taken away from her."**

"Oh my God, I need to talk to her, will you get her?

After about 2 minutes and puffy eyed Anna comes into my room.

Austin - normal **Anna - bold**

"Hey sweetie."

 **"Hey dada."**

"Trish told me that you were jealous of me and Kayla, is that true sweetie?"

 **"Yeah, it's just, you guys looked to be having so much fun and I don't want her to take you away from me."**

"Anna, listen to me. I love you sooooooooooo much and I'm not going any where okay? No one is going to take me away from you, okay? I promise. I love you."

 **"Okay dada. I believe you, I love you too."**

We hugged and kissed and made our way back to the rest of the crowd.

*One week later*

So it's the end of the week and the crowd are finally going home. During the week they all went to see Ally which involved even more tears.

And today I thought I'd take Anna to go see Ally.

So we were sat on Ally's bed and Anna had fallen asleep next to Ally. That's when a doctor came in

"Mr Moon? I need to talk to you about taking Ally off the machines, it has been too long and there is no chance for her to come back. I think that she probably won't wake-"

"Sorry Doc can I talk to you outside?" We leave the room and my heart is beating at a million miles per minute.

"Mr Moon, if she did wake up she wouldn't be the same girl, will you agree to take off the machines?"

Anna POV

I'm laying asleep next to mommy when I feel someone move next to me. Could that be my mommy?

 **A/N: Sooooooooo, what did you think? Pretty proud of it. If I say so myself. See you next time. Comment on what you like and what you think will happen next.**

 **Stay beautiful.**

 **Ausllyforevs xxxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys...(hiding behind my computer screen). I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that I've not updated in so long. Things have happened but hopefully, fingers crossed, the homework situation will settle down and I can get back to updating more often...hopefully. Right, enough chit chat, on with the next chapter...**

 _ **Previously:**_

 ** _"Mr Moon? I need to talk to you about taking Ally off the machines, it has been too long and there is no chance for her to come back. I think that she probably won't wake-"_**

 ** _"Sorry Doc can I talk to you outside?" We leave the room and my heart is beating at a million miles per minute._**

 ** _"Mr Moon, if she did wake up she wouldn't be the same girl, will you agree to take off the machines?"_**

 ** _Anna POV_**

 ** _I'm laying asleep next to mommy when I feel someone move next to me. Could that be my mommy?_**

 **Now**

The moving continues and I jump off the bed excitedly, ready to see my mommy after so long. I look at her hopefully and she opens her eyes with a confused look on her face. I'm not surprised she has been in hospital for ever.

"Mommy! Mommy! You're okay!" I scream jumping back onto her bed hugging her happily, expecting a hug back. But nothing. No hug. No 'I love you', nothing. I sit back slightly so she can see my face. "Mommy it's me."

"Huh? I'm sorry sweetie you must be mistaken." She says confused.

"What? No you're my mommy, I'm sure of it." I say reassuringly, why doesn't she remember me?

"Mommy? What, no I'm too young to have a baby, I'm only 16. I'm sorry sweetheart, you need to go a find your mommy."

"What mommy, no don't be silly. Dadd-, where is he?"

"Your daddy will be with your mommy sweetie, you need to leave now."

My eyes start tearing up. Then the door knob turns and the door opens. My daddy walks through the door...finally. Now he can tell my mommy she's being silly. I mean why wouldn't she remember me?

"Daddy, tell mommy she's being silly. She has to remember me. I'm her little girl."

"Ally, sweetie who's this little girl?" What, he doesn't remember me either? No, no, no, this can't be happening, he has to remember me, she has to remember me. I start breathing heavily in a out and start crying more and more.

"Sweetie, do you want me to help you find you mommy and daddy?" He says, coming down to my level.

"NO! NO! BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MOMMY AND DADDY! NO-ONE ELSE IS. IT' YOU TWO. WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? PLEASE! Please... Please just remember me."

"I'm sorry, you need to go now." Daddy says whilst mommy looks between me and daddy with a scared and concerned look on her face.

"Please, Daddy, please, just remember me." I start pacing the room and the tears flow out of my eyes. "No please, this can't be happening. I'm only little, I've never been bad... Okay I did eat all that ice-cream when you said not to, but I'm sorry. I'll buy you some more from my pennies in my piggy bank. Please I'll do anything. Please mommy, daddy, just remember my. I'm your little girl, Anna, please, I love you. I need you. Why is this happening to me. Please you must remember me. NO STOP, STOP BEING SILLY, YOU REMEMBER ME, YOU HAVE TO, you have to... you have to.. you need to, I need you too. Please..." I break down in tears and collapse onto the floor when I feel two strong arms pick me up. My daddys arms. He remembers. He remembers me.

"Daddy! I knew it, you re-" I get placed down outside the room. "What? Daddy no..." I look inside and see my mommy in tears.

"Sorry. Goodbye." He says then shuts the door and goes back to my mommy. I walk over to the chairs in front of a big glass window looking into my mommy's room, still in tears and peer into the room. I see my mommy in tears and my daddy hugging her, comforting her. No, I upset her, I need to leave. I need to. I wipe my eyes and walk down the long corridor not knowing where to go. I can still hear my mommy crying, and I sigh. I'm only little and I'm all alone.

"Anna?"

 **Done! I know, I know. It's short and another cliffhanger. I'm sorry. see yo next time. Comment and let me know what you liked and any suggestions**

 **Stay beautiful.**

 **Ausllyforevs**


End file.
